Love, Mystery
by Wendbria
Summary: Hinata's just a shy stuttering girl. But when the band Shinobi has a song writing contest. She decides this is her chance, by entering a song anonymously she becomes their number one song writer. But what will they think when/if they find out its her?
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, I am crazy for starting another story when i have 3 others i'm working on. But i'm making sure to keep up with the other.**

**NOTICE: This is a modern day tale so no powers or ninja like skills. Still hope you like it. Also this is a story that will have songs in it. **

They were the biggest sensation since instant Ramen. They were the rock band Shinobi and they were every boy's nightmare and every girl's dream. The members of Shinobi were considered the hottest of boys.

Their members consist of:

Naruto Uzumaki, the lead singer and main song writer. He is known by his fans as the orange fox. Where the name came from, no one is sure, because he is not cunning or sneaky or even very bright. But he is optimistic, outgoing, and has a lot of heart.

Sasuke Uchiha, the lead guitarist and Shinobi's bad boy. The girls all chase after him trying to solve the mysterious behind him. No one knows his past but a lot of girls would love to find out and be part of his future.

Kiba Inuzuka, the drummer and wild one. Loyal to his "pack" as he calls it. He may cause some trouble but he never turns his back on the band.

Shikamaru Nara, the bass player and smart one. Although he is known for his extreme laziness he is actually quite brilliant, just doesn't like to show it.

Shino Aburame, the keyboardist and a total mystery. There is less know about this guy then Sasuke Uchiha. No one even knows what he looks like. He always has a hood, covers his mouth, and wears sunglasses. What is known is he is wise and only talks when he finds it necessary.

And Kakashi Hatake, the band's manager and mentor. Once a member of the popular band Jounin. He now helps Shinobi become the next big thing.

At the moment the band was on their tour bus heading for their next stop, their hometown of Konoha.

"Are we their yet?" Naruto whined.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Like I said two minutes ago, we will be there shortly."

Naruto let out a loud groan.

"Patience is a good virtue to have Naruto." Shino pushed his glasses back into place.

"Hmph, whatever."

_**At Konoha High…**_

"I can't believe they are coming here…. TONIGHT!" The blonde girl known as Ino squealed.

"I know. I can't wait to see Sasuke. I bet he is even dreamier in person." Sakura, the pinkette, had stars in her eyes.

Hinata stayed quiet as her two closest friends talked about the band, Shinobi. Hinata had never really heard the band actually sing but she sure did know a lot about them. They had been a no name garage band, until Kakashi came and took them under his wing. They actually were discovered in their hometown and even grew up together. Hinata had even been paired with Kiba and Shino for a yearlong group project when they were kids. But they lost touch once they made it big. And now they were stopping in Konoha for a big show. Hinata didn't want to go to their concert but Ino and Sakura said that they would make her life a living hell if she didn't go and she knew that they would.

"So what are you wearing?" Hinata was lost in her thought she didn't hear Ino. "Hinata!"

"Oh I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked what are you going to wear tonight?"

"What I usually wear."

Ino shook her head. "Oh no. That just won't do. You need to do something different, you gotta look H-O-T, HOT!"

Hinata blushed. Both her friends were beautiful. Ino was the typical gorgous blue eyese blonde. And Sakura was unique with her unusual hair color and her bright teal eyes. But Hinata on the other hand, she had too dark to be purple but too light to be black hair. Her skin was a sickly pale color and her eyes were a weird lavender color. Nothing that any guy would want.

"I don't know Ino, dressing up isn't really my thing."

"Promise you at least try?" Sakura asked.

Hinata let out a sigh. "Alright I promise."

Her two friends let out another squeal. "Awesome. Well we better get going and start getting ready. See ya Hinata." Sakura and Ino both waved as they ran to their houses.

Hinata waved back and then walked into her house. She truly wasn't looking forward to the night. The idea of being packed in with a bunch of screaming girls was not going to be pleasant. The only good thing was that she was going to see Naruto Uzumaki.

He had been her long time crush since they were little kids. He was always so out going and never cared what people thought of him. Something that Hinata greatly admired. She was always worried about what people thought of her and that made her nervous and she had a constant stutter. The only people she felt comfortable with was Ino and Sakura.

Hinata walked by her father's office to let him know she was home and then went to take a shower.

With a towel wrapped around her body and another one wrapped around her hair, Hinata walked into her closet. There were plenty of clothes to choose from. Her father traveled around the world for his business and always brought her and her sister clothes. But even with all these choices Hinata wasn't sure what to pick.

Hinata wasn't sure how long she was staring at her clothes but broken from her concentration when she heard someone.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata quickly turned around and saw her little sister Hanabi standing at the doorway.

"I-I was trying to pick out an outfit for the c-concert tonight."

Hanabi let out a sigh and walked passed Hinata and into the closet. A moment later she walked back out and laid some clothes on Hinata's bed. "Wear this."

Hinata looked over the outfit. It was cute but a little revealing for Hinata's taste. "Are you sure?"

"Just put it on." And with that Hanabi walked out the door.

Hinata reluctantly grabbed the clothes and went to her bathroom. Moments later she walked out and went to look at herself in her long mirror.

"I did tell Ino that I would try something different and this is defiantly different." Hinata said out loud.

Hanabi had picked out a short jean skirt that went to her mid thigh. A purple cami with a short sleeve grey cropped sweater. And than some black combat looking boots. Hinata had to admit that she didn't look as bad as she thought. She made a mental note to thank Hanabi later.

Hinata tried to pull her skirt down but it was no use. She would have to deal. Hinata then heard a honk and looked out her window to see Ino and Sakura waving at her.

Hinata grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

The three drove off to Konoha's concert hall.

"Hinata, you look smoking hot." Ino smiled.

Hinata blushed. "Thank you."

"How long until we get there? I wanna see Sasuke." Sakura whined.

"Calm down forehead. We will be there in a few minutes."

"Shut up Ino-pig."

The two went on arguing and Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Those two were friends one minute then enemies the next. But then go right back to being friends.

Hinata saw the concert hall coming into view and decided to break up the pointless argument. "Look!"


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls looked to where Hinata was pointing and sure enough the concert hall was there.

They knew they were at the right place because there were bright colorful beams coming from the entrance. Tons of people, mainly girls, were walking inside.

Ino quicky parked the car and the three headed toward the building.

They had heard a muffle of sounds as they were walking but as soon as they opened the doors they were blasted by screams.

Hinata covered her ears. "The concert hasn't even started and they are already screaming."

"That's the whole point, it's a concert. Now come on. We need to find our seats. The concert will be starting soon."

Hinata was a Hyuga and they were one of the most powerful and richest families in all of Konoha so it wasn't a big deal for Hinata to chip in the extra cash for her and her friends to get front row seats.

The three got to their seats just as the lights started to go dim down.

Hinata looked and saw Ino and Sakura were shaking with excitement. Hinata let out a sigh, this was going to be a long night.

The lights flashed twice, signaling the concert was about to start and the girls started to scream even louder.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK?"

Hinata looked up and saw the band in their positions and Naruto standing at the mike. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was even handsomer than she remembered. He was wearing a leather jacket with a bright orange tshirt. Hinata remembered that being his favorite color. His hair looked like it was kissed by the sun and his eyes touched by the ocean. From where she was sitting, Hinata could see the excitement in his eyes.

The audience screamed and Hinata saw Naruto smile.

"AWESOME. NOW HERE WE GO!"

_(Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace)_

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Hinata had never heard their music before but she had to admit it was good. She could practically feel the pain and suffering as Naruto sang the lyrics.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal, this animal_

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal I have become_

As the song came to the end the crowd went wild. Even Hinata cheered.

The band went on to their other songs but Hinata wasn't impressed.

Besides the first song, all their others sounded very mainstream, nothing unique. Hinata continued to watch and listen until the band said they were going to take a short break.

Sakura and Ino said they were going to look at souvenirs. Hinata took this chance to go to the bathroom.

She got to the bathroom and noticed that the line was practically a mile long.

Hinata let out a heavy sigh. "Now what am I suppose to do?" Hinata looked at her phone. She only had another ten minutes before she had to get to her seat. There was no way she was going to make it in time if she waited in line.

Hinata looked around for another option and then saw a door with a sign that said stairs to the second floor. Figuring that no one was up there Hinata walked up.

Luckily she was right and there was no one up here. Hinata looked at her phone again.

"OH NO! Only 5 minutes before the show starts." Hinata looked around and saw a sign for the restrooms. She went into a sprint.

Hinata was worried about not making it in time when she suddenly collided with something hard.

She fell to the ground and rubbed her head.

"Ow."

Hinata's head shot up. That's when she noticed that she didn't bump into something but a someONE. And it wasn't just anyone it was….

"Na-Naruto?"

The blonde looked up and smiled.

Hinata couldn't believe she had just knocked down the famous Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto stood up and offered his hand to Hinata. "Here, let me help you."

Hinata's face got flushed she just nodded and took his outstretched hand. Naruto easily lifted the small girl up.

"You know that you really aren't suppose to be up here."

Hinata got a panicked look and quickly bowed. "I'm so s-sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to."

Naruto laughed. The girl was absolutely adorable. "It's okay. But you better get going if you want to see the show."

Hinata nodded and forgetting about the bathroom ran back to the stairs.

Naruto watched the girl run off. "Where have I seen her before?"

Naruto just shrugged and walked back to the Shinobi break room.

Hinata just made it to her seat as the lights signaled the show starting.

"Where were you?" Ino asked.

"I'll tell you later."

The boys walked back on stage and the girls started to scream again.

Hinata watched Naruto wave to the crowd. He had a huge grin on his face, just like she remembered as a kid.

Then she noticed Naruto give her a glimpse and then to her pleasant surprise, she saw him wink at her.

Hinata felt a blush rising in her cheeks.

She knew that Ino and Sakura were giving her a confused look. Now she defiantly had some explaining to do.

The concert eventually finished and Hinata was still not impressed with any of the songs except the first one.

She figured the boys were going to walk off after their last song but for some reason they stayed.

"HEY EVERYONE! WE ARE FINISHED FOR THE NIGHT." A loud aww came from the crowd. "BUT WE DO HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT." The crowd went silent. "WE WILL BE HOLDING A SONG WRITING CONTEST. THE PERSON WHO HAS THE BEST SONG WILL HAVE THEIR SONG SUNG BY US AND THEY WILL GET THE CHANCE TO MEET US IN PERSON. GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN!" Naruto and the rest of the boys gave one last wave and walked off stage for good.

The crowd went crazy and the girls all squealed thinking of the chance of meeting their idols.

"I can't believe it. Can you imagine if I won and met Sasuke."

"No I can't forehead, because its going to be me who wins."

"What's that Ino-pig."

Hinata ignored her friends and kept her eyes on the stage. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw Naruto glance back at her.

_**Back Stage…**_

The band went into their break room and slumped on the couches.

"Another show a success." Kiba gulped down a water.

"Yeah, but did we really have to announce that contest. It's going to be a drag to listen to all those songs." Shikamaru made himself comfortable on one of the couches.

Kakashi didn't even take his eye off his book. "I agree its going to be annoying but our songs are not doing so well. Besides your first hit song "Animal I've Become." None of your songs have really made it. This is a chance to get some new songs without having to pay."

"You never know. There might be a good song." Shino said.

Sasuke huffed. "Please, they are all going to be from those fangirls and all about stuff like finding love."

"What a drag." With that Shikamaru quickly fell asleep.

Naruto wasn't really listening. His mind was on that girl he bumped into. "Where have I seen her?" Naruto let out a groan. "This is going to bug the crap out of me."

"Kakashi, when do we leave?" Kiba asked.

"Not for awhile. We are going to take a short break here in Konoha. That way we can check out some of the songs that are going to come in as well as give you guys a chance to visit your families."

"Works for me. Akamaru and I have been itching to get out of that bus for a while."

_**With Hinata…**_

Hinata waved goodbye to her friends before walking into her house. They were shocked to say the least about her little encounter with Naruto and bombarded her with questions. She explained that they talked for two seconds before she ran back to her seat.

Hinata changed and climbed into her bed. It had been a long night and she was looking forward to bed. Her eyes started to close and she hummed a little tune as she fell asleep.

**What do you guys think? I mean, if that song doesn't fit Naruto than I don't know what song does.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke up late the next morning. It was Saturday so it wasn't a problem. She checked her phone and saw that she already had 10 messages, all from Ino and Sakura. They all were about their songs that they were sending in for the Shinobi contest.

Hinata had to admit that the contest intrigued her. She loved music and even enjoyed singing herself. People had said that she had a great singing voice but a major case of stage fright stopped her before she could even start. Plus her stuttering always made people think she couldn't sing. So instead Hinata learned to play different types of instruments.

Never really being a socialite like Ino and Sakura and her family always away on business trips. She had a lot of free time on her hands, so to take up the time Hinata through the years, learned how to play the guitar and piano. She actually became quite decent on them.

Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted to enter the contest or not. The chances of her winning were slim to none and even if by some miracle she did win. What would she do? Make a complete fool of herself in front of the members of Shinobi who she use to be friends with. What if she made a fool of herself in front of Naruto?

Hinata shook her head. There was no way she was going to enter, but still…

Hinata glanced over at her desk and her guitar that sat next to it. She would love to hear Naruto sing one of her songs.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata got out of bed and walked over to her desk. She sat down and started to write. But she wrote two lines than crumpled it up and threw it away. She tried again. Soon she her trash can was overflowing with crumpled paper. Hinata had forgotten how hard it was to write songs. No matter how hard she tried Hinata just couldn't seem to get a flow going.

Deciding to take a break, Hinata walked over to her closet and pulled out her old yearbook from freshman year. She turned to the freshman section. The opening page had a collage of pictures of groups of freshman striking silly poses and smiling at the camera. There was one of her with Sakura and Ino doing funny poses like they were models. Hinata smiled at the memory. Sakura and Ino were happy to be in the yearbook but Hinata wasn't so eager. It took Ino and Sakura some begging and a little bit of threatening to get Hinata to do it. But she was happy she did it. Then there was a picture of a group of five guys laughing with their arms over each other shoulders. No one would have guessed those young goofy guys were going to become famous. Hinata looked closely at Naruto.

His smile was bigger than anyone else's. He stood in the front, pushing everyone else out of the way. Hinata giggled. The picture depicted Naruto perfectly, always fighting for everyone's attention and smiling even when no one else was. He was the class clown, playing practical jokes just to get people to look at him. What he never realized was that there was a pair of lavender eyes that were always on him. Hinata would admit her one sided crush was a little ridiculous. She never really talked to Naruto. Sure they had some good conversations before but they weren't close like Sakura and him were. The only reason she really knew so much about him was because she practically stalked him when he lived in Konoha. To her defense, the reason why she "stalked" him was because she admired him so much and she wanted to be more like him.

She could only dream of being so confident and optimistic. It was her nature to look down on herself and be so shy.

Hinata believed that opposites attracted and Naruto was her opposite, she just knew it. If only she had the courage to tell him how she felt. Maybe if she told him before he left for the band, than maybe things would have been different between them. Hinata was determined to tell him one day of her feelings for him. She just needed to figure out a way. Hinata then glanced at her desk.

"Maybe…" Hinata said out loud.

She walked to her desk and just started to write. Not caring if it rhymed or had rhythm. She just started to write her feelings for Naruto and what she wished she could say to him. Like her hand had a mind of its own, the words started to flow. In no time at all she had a song. She reread it and started the hum the tune she had made up the night before and smiled when it matched well with the words. Then without realizing it, Hinata started to sing the words.

It had been so long since she sang that Hinata forgot how good it felt. It was like the world around her disappeared and it was just her and the music. Her voice was loud and no stutter. A person would never guess that it was Hinata's voice.

Then an idea struck her.

Hinata quickly grabbed her computer, put on her headset, and grabbed her guitar. If she wanted to win this contest than she had to make sure that her song stood out from all the rest.

_**With Shinobi…**_

"UGH!" Kiba let out a huge groan. "How many of these songs do we have to freaking read?"

It had only been three days since the announcement of the contest and Shinobi was already swarmed with entries.

"I agree with dog breath for once. This is crazy. If I have to read one more bad love song I'm going to explode." Naruto slid down the couch and onto the floor.

"I told you this was going to be stupid." Sasuke mumbled.

"Now I know this is tough but its good publicity and you never know, there might be a diamond in the rough." Kakashi opened another letter.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto looked around.

Then the group heard a snoring sound coming from one of the piles of letters.

"That's not fair. Why does he get to sleep?" Naruto whined.

"Because he already finished his pile. Now back to work Naruto."

The next two hours the band members shuffled through song after song written by their fans. And none of the songs caught their attention. They were about to give up for the day.

"I may have found something." Shino proclaimed.

The other members looked at him.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

Shino nodded. "This one is different. The fan sent us a CD and it has no name."

"So they're anonymous?" Sasuke asked.

Shino nodded.

"Might as well listen." Kakashi said.

Shino walked over to the stereo and put in the CD.

The boys all went quite as the sound of a girl's voice started to sing. No one said a word as the song played. All hypnotized by the song and the girl. When the song came to an end there was a moment of silence. Each band member looked at one another.

"I think we have our winner." Kakashi said.

"That song was awesome." Kiba said.

"What a voice." Shikamaru woke up to the girl singing.

Sasuke just nodded in approval.

"What are we going to do?" Shino asked. "There is no name on the CD or on the sheets of music she sent us."

"Sheets of music?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Besides the CD the girl sent sheets of music if we decided to play her song."

"Nice." Kiba said.

Kakashi tapped his chin. "What should we do?"

Shikamaru grumbled and finally sat up. "What we should do is make an announcement saying we have found the winner and that the contest is over. Then we sing the song on the radio for everyone to hear. Then we need to say that the writer is unknown and we would like to give her the prize. And we can find her by having people send in recordings of them singing."

"That could actually work." Kakashi said. "Alright. Start practicing boys. I'll make a call and have you go on the news tomorrow."

"Great, more work." Kiba grumbled.

_**Konoha High…**_

The entire school was talking. The big song-writing contest had come to a quick end the past weekend. And the band was going to announce the winner this afternoon.

Hinata was listening to all the girls hoping and praying that they had won. Hinata didn't really care, she already knew that she didn't win. Sure she sent her entry in anonymously and that probably caught the band's attention. But she was just one of hundreds that sent a song in. The chance of winning was practically zero. But she was still proud of herself. She got the courage to sing again and that was good enough for her.

The song had truly come from her heart. Sure she twisted the lyrics around so they could be sung by a guy towards a girl. But they were meant for Naruto, as a way for her to show how she felt about him.

He had taken her heart when he left for the band two years ago and her feelings never wavered. They were as strong as ever. He was still the one she loved and she doubt that it would ever change.

"Come on Hinata! They are about to start!" Ino dragged Hinata to her car where she already had the radio blasting and Sakura jumping up and down in her seat.

"God I hope they picked my song." Sakura squealed.

"Sssshhhh." Ino turned the radio up.

"_Hello everyone this is Karin on Oto Radio…"_

"Ugh I hate that girl." Sakura scoffed.

"Ditto." Ino stuck her tongue out.

"_I can give a pretty good guess to why you are listening right now and that's to hear who the winner is of the rock band Shinobi's song writing contest. We have the whole band with us today. So why did you end the competition so soon? It was only announced four days ago?"_

"_Well Karin," _It was Kakashi's voice on the radio now. "_We had so many entries in those few days that we had to end it. Also we found a song that trumped all others."_

"_And who is that lucky girl?"_

"_Before we announce the winner, we think it would be great to play the winning song for you."_

"_AMAZING! Did you hear that listeners. Shinobi will be playing their winning song for the first time, here in our studio. Everyone turn the volume up and get ready for what will be a great song."_

Sakura and Ino squealed once again and Ino put the volume all the way.

Naruto's voice came onto the radio. "Hope you guys like this song. I know I do."

_(Heaven can Wait by We the Kings)_

_Here's a song for the nights I think too much  
And here's a song when I imagine us together  
Here's a song for when we talk  
Too much and I forget my words_

When Hinata heard Naruto singing her song she lost it. She had won the contest. WON! She wanted to faint right then and there but she kept it together to hear her crush sing her song.__

Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay, forever  
'Cause heaven can wait

Here's a song for the one who stole my heart  
And ran so far that cupid couldn't catch her  
Here's a song for the kid who aims so high  
He shot her down

Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay forever  
'Cause heaven can wait

Here's a song for the nights  
I drink too much and spill my words

Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay forever  
'Cause heaven can wait

'Cause heaven can wait  
'Cause heaven can wait

The song ended and Hinata was just about to faint when Naruto came back on.

"_Wasn't that a great song?"_

"_So what's the girl's name? I'm sure our listeners are dying to know."_ Karin asked.

"_We actually don't know. You see, the person sent us the song without a name. But we want to find her and give her the prize she deserves. So if you are listening, can you please tell us who you are? I and the rest of the band really want to meet you."_

"_Did you hear that everyone? The search is on for the winner. Is it you?" _Karin then signed off.

Hinata couldn't hold it any longer and she fainted.

"Hinata…" Hinata felt someone shoving her. "Come on, wake up Hinata."

Hinata eyes fluttered open. "Wh-what?" Her eyes came back into focus and she saw Sakura and Ino leaning over her.

"Oh good. You're awake." Sakura smiled.

Hinata sat up. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm sure it was all that excitement about Shinobi. Can you believe that they are looking for a girl?" Ino asked.

"I know. I wonder who she could be."

Sakura and Ino started making guesses.

Hinata stayed quiet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them that it was actually her that sent in the winning song. Hinata decided to keep it her own little secret. Even if she told them, they wouldn't believe her. Who would believe shy little Hinata actually could write songs and sing.

Hinata stood up. "I'll see you girls tomorrow."

Ino and Sakura stopped their conversation and looked at Hinata.

"Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard." Sakura asked.

"I'm fine just tired. Bye." Hinata waved and started on her way home.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do about Shinobi but she needed to figure it out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as she got home Hinata ran straight to her room. She needed to think. She let her bag fall to the ground and went to sit on her bed.

She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had won. WON!

Out of who knows how many songs, Shinobi and Naruto liked her song the best. And they even wanted to meet her.

But should she do it?

Wouldn't they just laugh at her and say she was just playing a practical joke. They would probably say that there was no way that a shy girl who stutters could sing like that.

Hinata let out a sigh. "No….I won't tell them."

But Hinata still wanted to sing. After writing that song and recording it reminded her of how much she enjoyed it.

It was her escape from everything in her life like her family, school, and the lack of love life she had.

"Maybe…." Hinata got up and walked over to her desk, which still had the recording equipment out. "Maybe I could continue to send them music anonymously. That way they still got songs, I could still sing, and no one would know who I am."

Hinata smiled. The plan wasn't fool proof but it was the best she had at the moment.

She had finished her homework in class and had free time at the moment, so Hinata walked to her closest and brought out a cardboard box. Inside was a bunch of different journals, each full of songs that she had written through the years. They weren't the best but she thought she might be able to change them up a bit to make them fit today.

Hinata flipped through some of the journals and looked for a song that would work.

She stopped in the middle of one of her journals. The title of the song caught her eye and as she read more of it the more confident she was that she had found her song.

Hinata took the journal to her desk and started on her plan.

_**With Shinobi…**_

"UGH!" Kiba growled. "Who's the dummy who came up with this plan….Naruto?"

"Hey it wasn't me. It was mr, watch clouds all day." Naruto pointed at Shikamaru.

"I didn't say that the plan was going to be easy. What did you think would happen? That the girl would just magically show up and no one else would argue?" The look on Naruto and Kiba's faces told Shikamaru that was exactly what they thought. "Troublesome." Shikamaru let out a deep sigh and went on to explain. "We have a large fan base, mostly girls. When they heard that we were looking for the girl that wrote the song they took that as an opportunity. They figured they could just say they were the girl and that's it. Luckily we have the recording of the girl's voice to compare to them. That's why I didn't want to mention it on the radio."

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Kiba and Naruto said in unison.

"Idiots." Sasuke mumbled.

"What did you say teme?"

"Enough." Kakashi walked into the room. "Get back to work. I would like to find that girl soon.."

"Kakashi come look at this." Shino said from his laptop.

"What is it Shino?" Naruto was already looking over his shoulder. Soon all of the band members were circled around his computer.

"I just received this email."

Shino clicked on it and a message came up with an attachment.

**Hi Shinobi,**

**I'm sure that you are getting a lot of girls saying that they are the ones that wrote the song. Which is fine by me. I rather not have people know who I am. Just wanted to say thank you. I'm so happy that you picked my little song as the winner and were sweet enough to sing it on the radio. I also wanted to say that I enjoyed writing so much, that I was kind of hoping you would listen to another one of my songs. Hope you like it and maybe even sing it. If you do sing it on the radio then I will consider that as a form of a deal where I send you songs and you sing them. Until next time,,,**

**Hope you love the mystery.**

**P.S. I loved hearing you sing my song Naruto.**

"So what do you guys think?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's hear the song and then decide if she really is the one." Shikamaru suggested.

"She sent the sheet music as well." Shino clicked on it and opened the file. All the band members read the song title and chuckled.

"Well the song title is appropriate if we do decide to take her offer." Kakashi said. He then motioned Shino to open the file containing Mystery singing.

As soon as the first notes of the song came on they knew that they had the right girl.

"Now what do we do?" Kiba asked.

"We do what Mystery said to do. Sing it on the radio." Sasuke said.

"So that means that we are going to be getting more songs from her?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Shino said.

"Awesome! Just wish we knew who she was so we could thank her properly."

"Maybe you can Naruto."

"What do you mean Shino?"

"Look." Shino pointed to his screen. "I can't find her name but look at the return email address, ."

"What's ?"

"It's a website. Shino type it in." Kakashi ordered.

Shino typed it in and the Konoha High website came up.

"I think I know how to find out who Mystery is."

"How's that?" Kiba asked.

"Boys….you're going to high school." Kakashi gave them his signature eye smile.

_**Konoha High…**_

It was already Friday. Last week the whole school was talking about the upcoming concert. But now the entire school was talking about Shinobi's new plans.

The news had spread like wild fire once it got out. Shinobi was coming to Konoha High. No one knew why they decided to come back, nor did anyone really care. All that mattered to them was the fact that they were coming.

Hinata admitted she was a little excited. She was going to get the chance to see Naruto, Kiba, and Shino again after all this time. That is, if they even remember her and want to talk to her.

To celebrate the famous band coming to the school, Principle Tsunade organized a special celebration in the theater after school, which was where Hinata was heading now.

When she got to the theater she saw that most of the people had taken their seats. Hinata looked around and quickly spotted the pinkette waving at her.  
"Thanks for saving me a seat."

"No problem. Ino and I were just talking about how excited we were that Shinobi was coming here next week."

"Can you believe it!" Ino chimed in.

"No I can't."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that mysterious song writer. They say they haven't found her yet. Maybe she is a student here." Sakura suggested.

Hinata froze. She hadn't thought of that.

"Quiet everyone. Settle down." Assistant to the principle Suizune tried to get everyone to stop talking.

"SHUT UP!" The students instantly stopped talking as their principle walked up on stage. "Good, now that I have your attention I can get this thing started. As you know, the band Shinobi will be attending this school starting next week." The crowd cheered. "But I do not want you to treat them any differently. So that means no pictures or autographs." Groans came from the audience. "Now that's settle we can get to having fun. It's my pleasure to give you SHINOBI!" Tsunade moved out of the way as the curtains pulled back to reveal the famous band. The students went wild.

Naruto walked up to the mic and smiled at the crowd. "Hey everyone. We are glad to be coming back to our old home. We just wanted to say thanks for having us here with this little gift. It's a brand new song."

_(We've Only Just Begun by Run Kid Run)_

As soon as they started playing the intro, Hinata knew it was her song.

_You'll have your ups and downs_

_Don't let them push you out_

_Cause time is all you've got now_

_Go make the best of everything you want to be _

_With ambition pushing forward_

_Your dreams upon your shoulders_

_Though impossible it seems_

_It's time to just believe_

_From here on out you're just getting older_

_Pick up yourself you'll keep getting closer_

_Let's just get it started tonight_

_All you've ever wanted its in your eyes_

_Just let it take you where you want to go _

_Just let it tell you what you want to know_

_You've got your destination_

_Progress has now been made and you_

_Will see the way you've wanted it to be_

_We've only just begun_

_There's gold that lies in us_

_Your hesitation's held you long enough_

_Though impossible it seems_

_It's time to just believe_

_From here on out you're just getting older_

_Pick up yourself you'll keep getting closer_

_Let's just get it started tonight_

_All you've ever wanted its in your eyes_

_Just let it take you where you want to go _

_Just let it tell you what you want to know_

_The future holds a brighter day for you_

_You may ask yourself tonight_

_Is it out of reach, out of reach, _

_is it out of reach is it out of reach, _

_out of reach, or am I? or am I?_

_Let's just get it started tonight_

_All you've ever wanted its in your eyes_

_Just let it take you where you want to go _

_Just let it tell you what you want to know_

_Let's just get this started_

_(where you are tonight)_

_All you've ever wanted_

_(its in your eyes)_

_Just let it take you where you want to go _

_Just let it tell you what you want to know _

_Just let it take you where you want to go_

The crowd erupted in applause.

"Thanks everyone. And just in case you were wondering, this song was written by none other than our unknown writer, who we have proudly named Mystery. Hopefully she will be sending us more songs that we will be playing for all of you."

"_Mystery…I like it." _Hinata thought to herself.

The crowd cheered even louder.

Hinata couldn't believe it. They liked her other song as well. And that meant that they wanted her to write them more songs. She couldn't be happier or more scared. She knew she had to think of another song and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata wanted to get out quickly once the concert had ended. Hinata pushed through the crowd and made it out into the hallway.

She let out a sigh. "Thank god."

Hinata turned to walk to the parking lot when she was hit by the door and fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

Hinata rubbed her head. The door really hit her hard. "It's okay." Hinata tried to get up but as she stood she started to sway.

"Hold it." Hinata felt someone grab her arm. Their voice sounded familiar but her head hurt to much to think about. "You are defiantly NOT okay. Let me take you somewhere to sit."

Hinata could feel a headache forming and gave a slight nod. She felt the person pull her towards the door she just got hit with.

"What did you do this time dobe?" Hinata heard someone say.

"None of your business teme. Hey Shino could you look at this girl here?"

"_Shino?"_ Then it clicked. That voice belonged to no other than… "Na….Naruto."

"Yeah that's me." Hinata looked up and saw deep ocean blue eyes looking at her. A blush immediately rose in her cheeks. Naruto's eyes squinted. "Hey…don't I know you from somewhere?"

Hianta just nodded. Unable to find her words.

"Yeah, you're the girl I ran into at the concert last week."

Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto had remembered her.

"Or you remember her from elementary, middle, and freshman year." Shino walked over. "Hello there Hinata. It's been a long time." He handed her a water.

"H-hi Shino."

"Wait…you know her!" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We all know her. We grew up together." Shino turned around. "Kiba look who it is, Hinata Hyuga."

"No way!" Kiba then walked over. "Hey there Hinata. Long time no see. How have you been." He gave her a toothy grin.  
"Um g-good." Hinata then gasped as an extremely large dog jumped on her lap and licked her face.

"Looks like Akamaru remembers you too."

Hinata giggled. "Hey there boy. I've missed you." She then went to pet the large dog.

"Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto snapped his fingers. "Now I remember you. You're that weird but nice girl who use to stutter and faint all the time."

Hinata's head slumped down. _"That's how he remembers me? As weird with a stutter."_

"So what have you been up to Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"N-nothing m-much."

"Glad to see you haven't change much." Shino said.

"Totally. You know, we should hang out sometime. Catch up on things." Kiba suggested. "What do you say Hinata?"

Hinata was so shocked by everything that was happening. She could feel herself about to faint. Pushing back the urge, Hinata nodded. "I w-would like that a lot."

"Awesome! Do you hear that Akamaru? Hinata says she will hang with us."

Akamaru barked in excitement.

"We have some band stuff to get done this weekend but maybe we will see you at school on Monday." Shino explained.

Hinata nodded.

"Very well. Its settled then. Naruto," The blonde looked over. "Make sure that Hinata makes it home safe." With that Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru walked away and only Hinata and Naruto were left.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "So….a….I guess that means I have to walk you home?"

A small eep came from Hinata. "N-no it's al-alright." Hinata tried to stand up but she swayed again as the blood rushed to her head.

Naruto quickly ran to steady her. "No way. I'm walking you home and its settled."

"T-thank y-you."

Naruto laughed and gave her his signature smile. "What are old friends for?" He then went to grabbed Hinata's backpack and put it on. Then he wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and put her arm around his shoulder.

Hinata blushed at the contact. She couldn't help but notice how strong his grip was and how she felt completely safe in his arms.

The two walked out the backdoors and quickly passed the parking lot as not to be seen by fanatic fans.

"So where do you live?"

"Down the s-street on Byukugan Way."

"That's not to far. I'll get you home fast." The two walked a block in silence before Naruto said anything. "So…do you know Sakura Haruno?"

"Y-yes. Ino Yamanka and her are my c-closest f-friends."

"That's cool. How has Sakura been?"

"Good." Hinata knew why Naruto was asking. He had a crush on her when they were small. They were also together for the yearlong group project when they were little along with Sasuke Uchiha.

"I haven't seen her in a long time." Hinata didn't say anything. "So tell me, did you like the rest of the concert?"

Hinata was going to say she liked it a lot but she wanted to be honest with Naruto. "A-actually no, not really."

Naruto turned to look at her. "Why not?"

Hinata got nervous under his gaze. "Y-you w-were good. It's just…the songs. B-besides the first song, all the o-other ones sounded so artificial and fake."

Hinata had expected Naruto to get mad at her and drop her to let her walk home on her own. But to her surprise he laughed, actually laughed.

"You know, you are the first person to actually say something like that to me. Most people lie and tell me how amazing they think I am. It's nice to hear what other people actually think about it. And I have to say I completely agree with you. I hate singing those songs. They are songs that we are forced to sing because the record label thinks its popular and what our fans expect."

"O-oh. That's not r-right. You should be able to sing what you w-want."

"Yeah, you would think so. But they aren't totally bad. It's because of them that we found Mystery." Hinata stopped breathing at the mention of her secret identity's name. "Her music is amazing. And her voice….wow." Hinata stayed quiet not sure what to say. She also wanted to hear what Naruto thought of her. "Unlike the other entries she sent in a recording of herself singing and it was purely amazing. Her voice sounded like an angel. So full of joy and passion. You could tell she loved to sing. Sorry. That sounds pretty silly right. I'm talking like I know her and I don't even know her real name."

"Actually I t-think it's really nice. You seem to really a-admire h-her."

"Yeah, that's a good way to put it. She left us a clue that she goes to Konoha High and that's why we are here. We really want to see who she is."

Hinata eyes widen. She was really careless, how could she have forgotten that they could trace her email.

"Well here we are. Byukugan Way." Naruto and Hinata turned the corner and the Hyuga Mansion came into sight. "Woah, this is you place?"

Hinata nodded. She never liked how her family had such a large house. "Y-yes."

Naruto walked Hinata up to her front door. Naruto let go of Hinata and she instantly missed the feeling. "You think you will be alright?"

"Y-yes. Thank you for t-taking me home."

"No problem." Naruto turned to leave. Waving as he walked away. "It was great seeing you again Hinata and again sorry."

Hinata watched Naruto disappear from view. Hinata was practically jumping for joy but she remembered her massive headache and calmed down. She could get excited tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend went by fast, like all weekend do. Hinata spent most of her time in her room trying to think of a song to send Shinobi. But it was already Sunday afternoon and she had absolutely nothing.

Feeling frustrated Hinata decided she needed some fresh air. Grabbing her notebook Hinata headed for the park.

The park was only a short walk away and when she got there she found a nice seat under a large oak tree.

Hinata shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She stayed like that for a moment, just listening to the sound of kids laughing and people talking.

Hinata opened her eyes when she heard a familiar laughed. Walking near by was no other than her cousin Neji and his girlfriend Tenten.

Neji and her had a strained relationship when they were kids. He had always hated her for the fact that her father had taken over the family business. His feelings got especially bad when his father was killed on a business trip that her father was supposed to go on. Now he was living with her and the rest of her family. Now that they were in high school things were better. And it was all because of Naruto. Neji was picking on her and calling her weak when Naruto came along and beat him up to defend her. From that moment on, Neji was different. They were now close and Hinata could now go to her cousin for advice and help.

"Hey is that Hinata?" Tenten pointed over to where Hinata was sitting. Tenten started pulling Neji towards her. "It is. Hey there Hinata. How are you?"

"I'm g-good. H-how are you two?"

"Good. Just taking a walk before heading for dinner. Aren't you going to say hi Neji?"

"Hey." Neji mumbled.

Hinata smiled. He may have changed somewhat but he was still Neji. "Nice to s-see you too cousin."

"What are you doing out?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, just n-needed some fresh air."

"I can understand that. Sometimes you just got to get out of the house."

"Tenten, we need to get going." Neji pointed to his watch.

"Oh okay. Well it was good seeing you again Hinata."

"You too Tenten."

Hinata watched the couple walk away. She could see Tenten laughing and even see Neji actually smile. She then let out a sigh. Was she ever going to find anyone?

Her mind instantly went to Naruto but of course he was a famous singer and had girls falling all over him. He would never notice a girl like her.

Hinata had to admit her love life needed some excitement. She was nearly an adult and had never had a boyfriend, or even a kiss.

Hinata could only hope that one day she would find someone who would love her. There just had to be somebody out there who was meant for her.

That's when a light bulb went off. Hinata quickly opened her notebook and started to scribble down lines. Shinobi was going to get an email from Mystery sooner than they thought.

_**With Shinobi…**_

Kakashi had found a house to rent while the band went to school. Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru were staying with their families while Naruto and Sasuke stayed at the house.

The place was pretty big. It had a state of the art practice room for the boys in the basement. It also had a game room, fully stocked kitchen, and a pool.

Naruto fell onto a couch and let out a long groan. "If I have to sign on more picture…."

"Stop complaining. It's better than being attacked by girls." Sasuke headed upstairs. "I'm going to bed."

"We still need to go over school tomorrow…" But Sasuke was already gone. Kakashi let out a sigh. "I guess I'll catch him up on it tomorrow morning."

"Do we really need to go to school?" Kiba groaned.

"If you want to find Mystery than the answer is yes." Shikamaru answered.

"Easy for you to say. You can sleep all through class and still get good grades."

Shikamaru just shrugged.

"So what do we need to do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really. I just want you to go and get to know the students. But pay special attention to any girls that may have a talent with music." Kakashi explained.

"Like what?"

"Well she can write songs so look for a girl who is good at English, more specifically poetry. She also sings and plays the guitar so look for a girl who has a strong lyrical voice. We will obviously be assigned to some music classes so she will probably be in there." Shikamaru said.

The others nodded.

"I suggest we head back home and get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Shino headed for the door with Kiba and Shikamaru following.

"Night." Kakashi left for his room.

"See ya." Naruto went to his room and lay down. He stared up at the ceiling. Naruto was thinking about his little encounter with Hinata the other day. He had been thinking about her all weekend. She was so honest about the band. Something he wished more people were like. He was really getting sick and tired of people treating him like a god. He knew it was all fake. He knew exactly how people would treat him if he wasn't famous.

Naruto still remembers how cruel people were to him when he was little. He never knew who his parents were. He had been an orphan all his life. And the people constantly reminded him of it. They called his names and the kids didn't play with him. It wasn't until kids were forced into groups that he was able to make friends. First it was Sakura and Sasuke. Soon after that, he made other friends like Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

Naruto thought back to Hinata. He tried to remember her back in their elementary and middle school days. It was a little fuzzy but he does have some memories of her. She had shorter hair back than and still wore an oversize jacket. Naruto chuckled a little. She really hasn't changed much. She was still that shy, sweet stuttering girl and Naruto liked that. Hinata was one of the few that treated him like a person and not an outcast. He hoped that didn't changed either.

He turned to his side and turned off his light. He made a mental note to find Hinata at school and see if she was still the same.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls at Konoha High were in a frenzy. Today was the day that Shinobi started school. All the girls were whispering about how they hoped and prayed that they were in their classes.

The bell soon rang and everyone headed for their first period class. Hinata went and sat down in her usual seat in the back of the room.

"Alright alright, quiet down everyone." Mr. Iruka called out to the class. Once everyone stopped talking he continued. "Now I want to introduce a new student to our class….Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata had to cover her ears because of all the screams coming from the girls. She looked over and dressed in a simple orange polo and jeans, Naruto walked into the room. "Hey."

"Why don't you go and take a seat." Iruka looked around the room. "How about next to Hinata in the back?"

"Sure." Naruto went and sat next to the blushing Hyuga. "We just keep running into each other."

Hinata froze. She didn't know what to say. Her long time crush was sitting just inches away from her and talking to her. Luckily Iruka started his lecture.

Hinata tried to keep her attention on her notes but she kept glancing over at Naruto. He had a look of total confusing on his face, which in Hinata's opinion looked absolutely adorable.

Gathering up all her courage. "N-Naruto…" The blonde looked over and saw Hinata playing with her fingers. "If you w-want, I can help you if y-you're confused."

"Me need help? Nah, a great musician like me doesn't need help." Than Naruto looked over to board and saw Iruka write some odd looked words. "Actually, maybe I do need help." Naruto let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata smiled and shifted her notes so that Naruto could read them.

The lesson soon ended and the students left for their next class when the bell rang.

"Hinata, Naruto could you come here for a moment." Iruka called from his desk.

"It seems Naruto has the same schedule as you Hinata. I was wondering if you could help him out. It's been a while since he has gone here."

"O-of course."

"It's that fine by you Naruto?"

"Sure thing."

"Good. Now go one to your next class."

"Um…follow me Naruto." Hinata couldn't believe it. She would be spending all day with Naruto.

Naruto walked beside Hinata. He had both of his hands behind his head. "So what's the next class?"

"M-math with Asuma."

"I remember him. How has he been?"

"G-good. He and Kurenai married and now h-have a child."

"No way."

Hinata nodded.

"Never would have guessed."

Hinata walked into class and saw as all the kids stared at her and Naruto.

"T-there's empty seats over there. Unless you w-want to sit with someone else."

"It's cool. I want to sit with you." He than gave her a grin.

Hinata could feel her heart beating faster. "_He wants to sit with me!"_

As the two of them sat down, Hinata could feel the evil glares coming from the other girls. She did her best to ignore them.

Math went by fast. Next up was lunch.

Naruto followed Hinata to her locker and than to the cafeteria.

The lunch room was full of students all talking and laughing with their friends. Hinata turned and looked at Naruto. "I'm g-going to sit with my friends. I g-guess I'll meet you h-here when lunch is over."

"I don't even know where they are. Is it alright if I sit with you?"

Hinata smiled. "S-sure. F-follow me."

The two walked over to a table that was in the corner of the cafeteria. Ino and Sakura were already there. When they saw Hinata walking over they smiled. But than they saw Naruto behind her and their mouths dropped to the floor and for once they were both speechless. Hinata giggled at her friends' reactions.

"N-Naruto…you remember Ino and Sakura."

"Hey Sakura, long time no see." Naruto grinned. "You too Ino."

"A…hi."

Hinata and Naruto sat down. Ino leaned over to Hinata and whispered. "Explain. Why is Naruto hanging out with you?"

"Iruka asked m-me to help him out s-since we have the same schedule."

"Lucky. So far I've had no classes with any of them." Ino pouted.

"There you are Naruto."

The four people turned and saw no other than the rest of Shinobi standing there. The girls' eyes went wide in shock.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Just looking for a seat away from the fangirls." He than looked at the three girls sitting. "But I guess that's impossible."

"Just calm down Shikamaru and take a seat. I'm sure Hinata and her friends aren't that bad." Kiba went and sat down. "So what are you're names again? You look familiar."

"It's Ino and Sakura." Shikamaru mumbled as he positioned himself to fall asleep.

"A hello to you too Shikamaru." Ino gave him a glare. "I can see you haven't changed at all."

"H-hey there S-Sasuke." Sakura blushed.

Sasuke gave her a glance mumbled a "Hn." Then went to his lunch. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and with his fork slapped a hand away.

"OW!" Naruto rubbed his hand. "What was that for?"

"It's not my fault you forgot money to buy lunch." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto grabbed his stomach as it made a large grumble sound. "I woke up late, okay."

"H-here N-Naruto…."

Naruto looked over and saw Hinata pushing her food towards him. "Really?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm full."

A giant smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Thanks! You're the best."

Naruto engulfed the food. "Oh wow this is good."

"T-thank you. I made it myself."

"No way!"

Sakura saw an opportunity. "Yes way! Hinata here is the best cook around. She can make anything."

"Really? Can you make ramen?"

"S-sure. W-would you like me to make you some?"

Hinata saw stars in Naruto's eyes making him looked even more adorable. "Yes!"

"So Hinata what are you doing after school?" Shino asked.

"Oh, um nothing really."

"Would you like to hang with us?"

"S-sure. That would be nice."

"What about us?" Ino asked.

"You can come to."

Sakura and Ino let out a little squeal.

Then the bell rang and the students started getting up to go to their next class.

"So what's our next class?"

"Music."

"Sweet! Maybe I can find Mystery."

Hinata's ears perked at the name of her secret identity. "W-what do you mean?"

"Oh well…you see…Shikamaru said that Mystery is probably a good musician so we should keep our eyes out for her in our music classes."

"I see." Now Hinata was nervous. She didn't want them to figure out who she was. She needed to figure out a plan and quick.

As the two walked into class they were surprised to see Kiba sitting there.

"Hey Kiba!"

"Oh hey Naruto. Hey Hinata. I guess we have class together."

Kiba looked over and saw a group of girls staring at him and Naruto. They were all giggling. Kiba let out a little growl. "These girls are getting annoying."

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad Hinata isn't like them."

"What you don't like our music?" Kiba joked.

Hinata's face got flushed. "Oh no….I mean yes I do but…."

Kiba laughed. "I was just kidding. It's fine if you don't."

"B-but I do."

"She actually does Kiba. Hinata just said she doesn't like the songs that the record company is making us sing."

Kiba snorted. "Tell me about it. I hate those trendy songs. If it wasn't for Mystery I would have gone nuts."

"Yeah. Mystery's songs are really good. Do you think we will find her in class?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure. The chances that she has class with us is pretty low, but we should still keep our ears open." Kiba answered.

Hinata gulped. With two band members she needed to be even more careful.

"Alright, alright. Everyone sit down." Kurenai, the music teacher, ordered. "I know we have some new students but I want you all to behave." Kurenai faced the two boys. "Now we all know that you two are into music. So we will just skip the introductions and get straight to the lesson." Kurenai walked to the chalkboard and started the lesson. Kids started taking notes. "Now how about we split into groups and work on some music?"

All the girls rushed over to Naruto and Kiba, practically trampling Hinata. Hinata moved out of the way and headed for the computer room.

The computer room had a few computers that had special equipment that allowed students to record their music.

Hinata spent a lot of time in here whenever the class did group projects. No one really asked Hinata to be in their group so she had a lot of time to herself.

Hinata logged in and went into her private account. She was planning on sending her message after school but now she had plans. So she went to her email and sent her message.

"Whatcha doing?"

Hinata jumped a little and let out an eep. She existed out of her email quickly and turned to see Naruto staring at her. "Oh n-nothing."

"Oh okay. Well why are you in here? Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Well you see, no one a-asked me to be in their group."

"I'm asking you. Want to be in the group with me and Kiba?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "B-but what about those other girls?"

"Eh, they're just fangirls. I rather be with a friend." He than gave her a warm grin.

Hinata felt like she was floating. "_He called me a friend."_

"Come on. Time to practice." Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her to where Kiba was sitting.

Kiba had some drums in front of him and Naruto grabbed a guitar. "So what instrument do you play?"

Hinata gulped. If she told them she played guitar that might give her away. "I was signed up for this class by a-accident." What Hinata was saying wasn't totally a lie. What she said was true, the boys would just assume that meant she didn't play anything.

"Oh okay than. I guess just sit out for now, unless you can sing." Kiba said.

Hinata shook her head vigorously. There was no way she was going to sing in front of them.

The rest of class Hinata spent her time enjoying listening to Naruto and Kiba play and making sure not to give them any hint of her other identity.

The bell soon rang and they headed for their next class.

"So what's your next class Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I think its PE with Coach Gai ."

"That's our class too." Hinata said.

"Awesome."

"Is Gai still...well you know...Gai like?' Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Why am I not surprised."

PE went by fast. They spent most of the time listening to Gai give on of his famous monologues about youth. In no time at all the bell rang, ending school for the day.

"Thank god its over." Kiba stretched out. "I thought it would never end."

"Now we can go hang." Naruto cheered.

Hinata smiled. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her friends. And she was happy that they haven't really changed like fame had done to so many others.

"Now lets find the others!" Naruto cheered.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring. Its more of a foundation chapter. The next chapter should be better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so for some odd reason my stupid internet wasn't working the past couple of days. That's what i get for living in the middle of nowhere. But the good news is...i wrote a couple of chapters for this story**

The three walked out to the parking lot and as soon as Hinata opened the doors, she was attacked by flashing lights.

The papperazzi were everywhere. All trying to get a shot of Shinobi. All the people crowding around her made Hinata nervous and she was stuck in place in fear.

"I've got you Hinata." Naruto said.

Then Hinata felt him grab her hand and pull her through the crowd. Hinata kept her head down, making sure her face wasn't in any of the pictures.

She could hear the reporters yelling.

"HOW'S SCHOOL GOING?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO MYSTERY IS YET?"

"WHO'S THE GIRL?"

"IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

Neither Naruto nor Kiba answered. They just pushed through the crowd and ran to the limousine that was waiting for them.

Once they were settled in Naruto and Kiba laughed.

"Dang, I think there are more of them than usual." Kiba said.

"Yeah, it must be because of Mystery. She is sure bringing us a lot of publicity."

"H-how can you live with that?" Hinata asked. Still trying to get over the ordeal.

The two boys shrugged.

"You get use to it." Kiba grabbed a soda. "Where are the others anyways?"

Just than the door opened and Shino and Shikamaru jumped and slammed the door.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled. "I hate those reporters."

"Where is Sasuke?" Shino asked.

Naruto looked out the window and smiled. "Here he comes and he has Ino and Sakura with him."

The door opened and the three jumped in. Once the door shut the driver was off. Leaving behind the reporters and flashing cameras.

"That was awesome! I hope they got a good shot of me." Ino laughed.

"Of course you would love people taking your picture." Shikamaru scoffed.

Ino flipped her hair. "And what if I do? Nothing wrong with that."

Wanting to change the conversation Hinata spoke up. "So w-where are we going?"

"To our house! We need to practice for a while than we can hang." Naruto said.

"OMG, we are actually going to see Shinobi practice and see their house." Sakura was practically jumping for joy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The limo soon rolled up to the large building. The group got out and heading down to the basement. Kakashi was already there and was sitting at a computer.

"Yo!" Than Kakashi noticed three extra people. "And who are these lovely ladies?"

"These are our friends. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura." Naruto explain. "Can they stay and watch us practice?"

"I guess so, but before you guys get started I want you to come over here." Kakashi motioned them to the computer. "It looks like Mystery sent us another song."

"Sweet." Kiba said. "Did she leave a note with it?"

"Yes she did."

**Hi Shinobi, **

**Thanks for playing my song. I guess that means we have a deal. I'll be sending you songs from now on. Now I know that you are going to Konoha High to find me but please do not try to hard. I am just a simple girl who likes music. There is really no need to find me. Hope you like this song.**

**Love, Mystery**

"Aw man, how did she figure out we were looking for her?"

"It's not that hard to figure out." Shikmaru looked at Naruto. "Practically everyone at the school knows we want to find her."

"But she said she doesn't want us to find her. Should we still look?"

"I think so." Everyone looked at Shino. "Afterall, we want to give her the credit she deserves and if she continues to give us music then it is only right to give her some sort of reward and we can't do that until we know who she is."

The rest of the band nodded in agreement.

While the band was talking about Mystery the three girls were sitting on a couch in the corner listening to the whole conversation.

"Man, I wish I was Mystery." Ino whispered.

"I know. I don't know why she is hiding. If it was me, I would scream it from the rooftops." Sakura agreed.

Hinata stayed quiet. They were going to continue to look for her. She thought telling them to stop would help but she could see the determination on their faces. There was no stopping them. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

"So should we check out her song now?" Kakashi asked.

"What about the girls?" Kiba motioned to the three on the couch. "Is it alright for them to hear the song?"  
"I think so. They might even be able to recognize Mystery's voice. What do you say?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino and Sakura instantly jumped out of their seats.

"Of course. Anything for Shinobi!"

Hinata simply got up and slowly headed for where the group was gathered around the computer.

"Alright, tell me if you recognize her voice." Kakashi than went on to play the song that was attached.

As the girl's voice first came on, Ino and Sakura's eyes widened in shock. They too were amazed by the Mystery's voice.

Once the song was over all the boys looked at the girls.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

Ino and Sakura shook their heads. "No sorry. We don't know that voice. But it is something and that song is amazing."

"What about you Hinata?"

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto's deep blue eyes so full of hope. She wanted to blurt it out right there but the moment she opened her mouth she lost her nerves and quickly shut it and looked down. "S-sorry n-no."

Naruto let out a sigh. "It's alright. At least we tried. Guess we have to keep looking."

"Shall we start practicing the song?" Shino headed for the keyboard.

The others followed and went to their instruments.

For the next hour Shinobi practiced Mystery's new song.

"That song is amazing." Ino cheered.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Mystery has got some real talent." Naruto agreed.

"And she is real good at keeping her identity a secret. I swear, she's like a ninja." Kiba mentioned.

Once Shinobi thought they had enough the group all headed for the park.

"Hey before you guys leave I need to tell you something." Kakashi stopped the group.

"what?" Sasuke asked.

"Since we have a new song from Mystery, I booked you guys to play at Konoha's most popular club, Kyuubi , on Friday night."

Shinobi moaned as they headed out the door.

With just a short walk the group was in Konoha Park.

"Aw man, it's been forever since I've been here." Kiba stretched out. "I gotta take Akamaru here for a walk."

"So what do you wanna do?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to go look at the clouds." Shikamaru left the group and went to lie down on a grassy hill.

"What do you want to do Sasuke?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Sasuke just shrugged.

"I know! Let's go for a walk." Than Sakura started dragging Sasuke down a path before he could even protest.

"I'm going to go look at some insects." Shino informed everyone before walking away.

Ino saw Hinata blushing whenever she glanced at Naruto and knew her shy friend liked the blonde. She decided to help out.

"Come on Kiba. Why don't we go get Akamaru?"

"Really? Well alright." Kiba and Ino walked off to Kiba's house.

Now it was only Hinata and Naruto. Hinata started playing with her fingers. "W-what would you l-like to do N-Naruto?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Not really sure. It's been so long since I've been here. I kind of forgotten what's here."

"H-how about we go to the swings?"

"Sure."

The two walked in silence until they saw the swings. Hinata sat down but noticed that Naruto was a little hesitant, that's when Hinata remembered.

When they were little there was a single swing in front of their school and everyday when the parents came to pick the kids up Hinata would always see Naruto on the swing…alone.

Hinata gave Naruto a warm smile. "It's o-okay if you don't want to swing. We can do something else."

"Nah it's cool." Naruto went and sat in the swing next to her.

"D-do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto gave Hinata a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
"D-do you want to talk about the s-swings? I r-remember you on one when we were little."

Naruto's face went from confusion to shock. "You know about that?"

Hinata nodded. "You looked s-so sad and lonely."

Naruto looked down at the ground. "Yeah well…that was because I was."

"I a-always w-wanted to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Y-yes, but every time I tried I w-would chicken out."

"Oh,….well you're talking to me now, that's what matters."

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto giving her a huge smile. That is one of the reasons why she loved him so much. He was always able to look on the bright side of things.

"So tell me Hinata, what have you been up to since we left?"

"Um…n-nothing really. A lot of school and h-hanging with Ino and Sakura."

"You three have grown really close haven't you?"

"Yeah I g-guess so. When you guys left really all we had was each other."

"Oh…"

"They really take c-care of me. I'm not sure what I would do without them."

"Ino and I were never really close but Sakura and I were good friends back when we were in a group together."

"Y-yeah." Hinata remembered. She also remembered the fact that Naruto had a huge crush on her pink friend. He would always try and ask her out,

"And from what I can see, she really hasn't changed."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto pointed. Hinata followed his hand and saw what he meant. From where they were sitting they could see Sakura and Sasuke walking at the bottom of the hill. And Sakura was all over Sasuke.

Hinata giggled. If there was one thing she could say about her pink haired friend, it was that she was determined. This wasn't just a simple band boy crush. Sakura had been crushing on Sasuke since they were little. She has loved him just as long as she has loved Naruto. The difference was that Sakura wasn't afraid to let Sasuke know about her love. He had rejected her in the past but she kept at it. Hinata could only wish she was like that. Instead she was hiding behind a secret identity.

"So Hinata…do you want to go to Kyuubi on Friday?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Was Naruto really asking her out? "S-sure. I would love to."

"Great! Now lets go find Sakura and Ino and ask them." Hinata fell out of her swing. Naruto ran over to help her up. "Aw man, are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine. T-thank you."

"_Of course it's not a date. Why would I think Naruto would ask me out?"_

The two walked until they found the group all hanging out. Kiba and Akamaru were playing fetch. Ino was trying to get Shikamaru to wake up. Even though Hinata was pretty sure he was faking it. Shino was looking at a butterfly. And Sakura and Sasuke were sitting up against a tree.

"Hey guys. Ready to head out?" Naruto asked.

Everyone nodded and the group headed for home.

**Sorry the ending was cut kind of short. I really wanna get to the club scene.**


	9. Chapter 9

The week went by fast. Hinata got use to the evil looks of the fan girls as she walked around with Naruto. Not that she really cared about them. She was just happy to have so much time with Naruto. They were really starting to talk.

Now it was Friday and the night of Shinobi's performance at Kyuubi. Ino and Sakura were jumping for joy and excitement about it.

Kyuubi was the hottest club. One of the reasons why it was so popular was because of its unique history. It was once the most powerful club in the entire country. It had nine enormous clubs set up around the country. It was so powerful it practically destroyed its opposing clubs. Many people were worried of Kyuubi taking over and having a monopoly over the club scene. But a man by the name of Minato Namikaze came it and took control of Kyuubi and put a stop to the monopoly. He took down all the clubs except for one that he kept under control in Konoha.

Another reason why the club was so popular was because of the multiple hit bands that had played under its roof. Bands such as the Sannin and Jounin had played there and now it was Shinobi's turn.

Hinata was currently in her room sitting on her bed with a robe on. She watched as her two best friends were going through her closet.

"Uh, guys do I really need to wear something special? Can't I just wear what I usually wear?"

"Of course not. This is a special occasion." Ino said.

This sounded a lot like déjà vu to Hinata. "But I don't really think I have anything that is 'club attire'."

"That's why Ino and I came early. We need to find you the perfect outfit to get a certain blonde's attention."

Hinata blushed thinking about her crush. She wouldn't mind if Naruto noticed her.

Ino and Sakura were all ready for the club. Ino was wearing a short black skirt and tight purple belly shirt. Sakura was wearing a cute sleeveless red dress that came to just above the knees. It had two slits on each side of it.

Hinata was pretty sure she didn't have anything like they were wearing.

"A HA!" Ino shouted.

"That's perfect!" Sakura boosted.

Hinata took a nervous gulp. She was a little scared of what they had found.

"You are going to wear this. No questions asked."

Ino and Sakura gave Hinata the clothes and shoved her into the bathroom and shut the door.

A few moments later Hinata peaked her head out. "I d-don't think this is a-appropriate."

"Sure it is. We are going to a club. You are expected to wear skimpy clothes." Ino pointed out. "Now come on out so we can see."

Hinata grudgingly opened the door.

Both Sakura and Ino gasped.

Hinata stood in front of them wearing a pair of dark skin tight skinny jeans, a pair of black leather boots that went up to her knees, and a silk lavender color cami with black lace across the other of it.

"You…look…HOT!" The two girls said in unison.

"You think so?" Hinata had never thought of herself as hot.

They both nodded. "Absolutely. If Naruto doesn't notice you than he is even denser that I thought." Sakura smiled.

The three girls were finishing up their makeup when they heard a car honk.

"Looks like our ride is here."

The three headed out the door for the limo that was waiting for them.

As the girls got in, they heard the boys all catch their breath. Ino and Sakura smirked, use to the reaction. Hinata on the other hand, had a large blush on her face. She kept her head down making sure not to make eye contact with anyone, especially Naruto.

"Hinata, is that really you?" Kiba asked.

"Of course it is. Who else would it be." Sakura interjected.

"Wow, Hinata you looked really good." Naruto said.

"T-thank you N-Naruto. You l-look nice too." Hinata whispered.

And he really did. He was wearing a plain orange tshirt with jeans and a black leather jacket.

"So are you guys ready?" Sakura asked.

"Totally. Mystery's song is going to kick butt." Kiba cheered.

The limo took off and in no time the group was driving up to Kyuubi.

"Oh wow." The girls were all looking out the window. Kyuubi was packed with clubbers as well as a large group of paparazzi all trying to get photos of the band. Everyone started to file out of the limo. Shinobi knew exactly what to do as they smiled and waved at the flashing cameras. Sakura and Ino quickly got the idea and did the same. As Hinata was getting out she was blinded by all the lights and froze.

"It's okay." Hinata looked up and saw Naruto giving her a kind smile. He than offered his hand and helped Hinata get out of the car. "Just smile and pretend that they aren't there." He whispered.

Naruto continued holding Hinata's hand as they walked down the red carpet that was placed for them.

As the group entered they were engulfed by music and colored lights.

"This way Shinobi." An employee motioned.

The the group was taken to a VIP area. It was a second floor that looked over the dance floor and the stage.

"You go on in ten minutes." And with that the person left.

"Dang it, just ten minutes. We better get ready." Naruto said.

"We will be back when we are finished." Shino said before the band left.

"This is so exciting." Ino shouted over the music.

"I know. I can't wait to hear them. What about you Hinata?"

Hinata simply nodded.

"We should go down to the dance floor to get a better view." Ino and Sakura grabbed Hinata's hands and dragged her downstairs.

The three pushed through the crowd and stood in front of the stage.

The DJ finished up the last song. "HEY EVERYONE I HAVE A SPECIAL GIFT FOR YOU. TODAY WE HAVE THE FAMOUS BAND SHINOBI PLAYING FOR US." The crowd erupted in cheers. "NOW GIVE IT UP FOR SHINOBI!"

The curtains opened and the members were all in their spots.

Naruto spoke first. "Thanks for coming out everyone. This song is by our great writer Mystery. Hope you like it."

_(Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback)_

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right_

_It's just like déjà vu_

_Me standin' here with you_

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath_

_Could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There has gotta be somebody for me, oh_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

The song ended and the crowd cheered like never before.

"Mystery, if you are listening please come forward. I, I mean, WE really want to meet you." Naruto and the rest of the band walked off the stage.

"They were great." Ino said.

"Come on, we need to get back. Maybe Sasuke will ask me to dance." Sakura pulled the others away.

The girls made it upstairs where the boys were already sitting.

"That was amazing. You were even better than when I first heard it." Sakura cheered.

"Thanks. The crowd seemed to like the song as well." Shino pushed his sunglasses up.

"They always respond well to Mystery's songs." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Hey Sasuke want to dance?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke mumbled something but with the music no one heard him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura than dragged Sasuke down the stairs.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

"No, that would take some sort of effort."

"Hmpf. Well I want to dance." So Ino followed Sakura's plan and dragged Shikamaru down to the dance floor.

"Hey Shino, wanna grab something to eat?" Kiba asked.

"Sounds like a good idea."

The two got up and headed for the stairs.

"Care to join us?" Shino asked.

"Nah I'm good." Naruto said.

"I'm f-fine but thank you."

Shino nodded and went to catch up with Kiba.

All was left was Naruto and Hinata. Hinata played with her fingers. Not sure what to say.

"Wanna dance?"

Hinata looked up. "W-what?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Do you want to dance, you know, with me?"

A blush grew on Hinata's face. To happy to speak she just nodded.

A huge grin came onto Naruto's face. "Great. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they headed for the dance floor.

As soon as Naruto stepped onto the floor he was engulfed by girls. If his wasn't for him holding her hand, Hinata was sure she would have lost him.

"Thanks girls but I already have a dance partner."

The girls all looked at Hinata with killer intent. Hinata was actually scared.

"Come on Hinata." Naruto pushed them through the girls and they went to the middle of the floor,

The fast pace song ended and a slower one came on.

Hinata felt her heart rate rise as Naruto placed his hands around her waist. She had to use all her will power not to faint as she placed her arms around his shoulders. He than pulled her in close. Hinata could smell his cologne and feel his heartbeat they were so close.

The two swayed to the music. Not saying anything, just enjoying each other's presence.

Hinata wished they could have stayed like that forever but, sadly, the song ended and another fast pace song came on.

"Are you okay?" Naruto noticed the nervous look on her face.

"I d-don't know h-how to dance."

Naruto smiled. He had to admit she was pretty cute when she was nervous. "It's alright. I'll teach you."

Naruto turned Hinata around and stood extremely close to her with his chest touching her back.

"Just sway to the music like you did for the slow one."

Hinata nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that Naruto was so close to her and listen to the music. Soon she found herself swaying her hips from left to right, in rhythm to the music. She than felt Naruto follow her movement.

"See you got it."

The two continued to dance. Hinata felt she was on cloud nine.

Than out of nowhere she felt someone pull her away from Naruto.

"You had your turn. Now let someone else dance with Naruto." An angry looking girl with dark brown hair was giving Hinata a death glare.

Luckily Naruto came in. "Listen. I'm dancing with Hinata only. Sorry."

Hinata couldn't help but smile. Naruto was defending her and wanted to dance with just her.

The girl pouted. "But what about your other fans?"  
Naruto and Hinata than noticed a bunch of girls are looking like they were ready to kill Hinata.

"Oh crap." Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran.

The two quickly pushed through the crowd. Naruto looked around and saw the exit sign. He ran for it with Hinata in tow.

As they exited they were welcomed by a new obstacle, paparazzi.

"HEY NARUTO CAN WE GET A PICTURE!"

"IS THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"IS THAT MYSTERY?"

Hinata covered her eyes from the lights.

"Come on Hinata." Naruto grabbed a hold of her hand again and the two ran off down the street with the paparazzi still following.


	10. Chapter 10

The two laughed as they ran down the street. They kept running until they were sure no more photographers were following them.

Once they realized this they stopped to catch their breath.

Both still laughing.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Hinata smiled. "It was actually fun. Coach Gai would be proud."

There was a moment of silence and than the two broke out into another fit of laughter.

"You know, you are really cool Hinata."

Hinata blushed. "T-thank you."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"H-how about we g-go for a walk?"

"Alright sounds good."

The two walked until they came to a small park. It didn't have much. Just some swings and a slide, but next to it was a big grassy hill.

"L-let's go there." Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and took him to the hill. She than laid in the grass and Naruto followed.

"What are we doing?"

"Looking at the stars." Hinata than pointed to the sky. "Look that one looks like a bunny."

Naruto followed her finger. "What? I don't see anything?"

Hinata giggled. "You have to look closely. It's like connecting the dots."

Naruto than looked again. "Now I see it! That's so cool." He than pointed. "That group looks like a fox."

Hinata and Naruto both laughed as they continued looking at the stars.

'This is actually a lot of fun."

Hinata turned to look at Naruto. "You've never done this before?"

"No. But now I know why Shikamaru always looks at the clouds. So do you do this a lot?"

"I use to. My mother and I use to sneak out every night during the summer and look at the stars."

"Why did you stop?"

"She passed away when I was little."

"Oh geez. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I miss her everyday. My father and I don't really get along. He favors my little sister and my cousin. He calls me weak."

Naruto stood up and put his weight on his elbow so he could get a better look at Hinata. "You're not weak. You may be shy but not weak."

"He thinks so. He especially hates my stutter."

"Heh. What stutter?" Naruto grinned.

It was then that Hinata realized that she hadn't stuttered with Naruto since they had left the club. Smile came onto her face. She must be getting really comfortable with Naruto to stop her stuttering.

Naruto looked down at Hinata and he caught himself staring at her eyes. The moon seemed to reflect off her unique eyes and made them sparkle.

"Naruto…are you okay?"

Naruto turned his head away quickly to hide the blush that was rising in his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is it like? Being a famous musician I mean?"

Naruto fell back into the grass. "Oh. It's alright. Not as great as a lot of people think it is. Sure you get to do what you love but there is so much more to it than fame and fortune"

"Like what?" Hinata turned to look at Naruto.

"Well for one, you can't do what you want to do. There is always an agenda that you have to follow. Also you have to do what the record company says, no questions. If they give you songs to sing than you have to sing it, no matter if you don't like it."

"Oh…" Hinata was a little ashamed. She figured Naruto was complaining about the record company making him sing Mystery's songs, aka her songs.

"If it wasn't for Mystery I would still be stuck singing those crappy trendy songs." Hinata let out a mental sigh of relief. "I just wished I could sing what I wanted to. Not that I don't like singing Mystery's songs. I love singing them. The public seems to really respond well to her songs."

"Than you should write your songs. Who cares what the record company says. It's your voice, so it should be your choice. And maybe the public likes to hear you singing it." Hinata knew that she loved hearing Naruto sings her songs.

"Maybe…I have to say I love singing them. It almost feels like she is singing them to me. Like I'm the one that she loves. Heh, pretty dorky right."

Hinata stared into the stars. "No…not at all…"

The two laid there in silence. Neither feeling the need to talk.

"Hey there you are!"

Both Naruto and Hinata sat up and saw headlights staring at them and some figures walking their way.

"We have been looking for you two for a while." Kiba and Sasuke walked over.

"Oh hey guys whats up?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot. You need to tell us where you are going if you are going to disappear like that. I don't feel like looking for you all the time. I'm not your babysitter." Sasuke scolded.

"Oh whatever." Naruto went to stand up. "Hinata and I just wanted to get some fresh air. Nothing wrong with that." Naruto than helped Hinata to stand.

"Well it's late and we need to get home." Kiba and Sasuke walked back to the limo.

"Thanks Hinata."

"For what?"

"Listening. It's nice to talk to someone who gets it." Naruto than gave her his signature grin that always made Hinata's heart flutter.

Some time later Hinata waved as she watched the limo drive away. The night was absolutely amazing. She wished it never ended, but the good news was that she had some new inspiration. She ran to her room and instantly started to write.

_**Sunday Night…**_

Shinobi was currently in their basement, each doing their own thing.

"It looks like Mystery sent us a new message." Shino announced. Within seconds the other members were huddled around the computer.

"What are you waiting for? Play it!" Naruto urged.

"First lets see what she said." Sasuke pointed out.

**Hi Shinobi!**

**Just got to say that I loved you at Kyuubi. You were amazing, especially you Naruto. I always love hearing you sing. Hope you all like this song. **

**Love, Mystery.**

The band listened to the song. But something about it sounded oddly familiar to Naruto. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"So what should we do Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess we play it. I'll make some calls and try to get us on the radio again. The more we make Mystery's songs public and the more pressure she will have to reveal herself."

"I guess we should get started than." Shino said.

"Ugh. Why did she have to send it on a Sunday? Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

_**Monday…**_

Most of the kids at Konoha High had the Monday blues and were shuffling through the halls, but not a certain Hyuga. Hinata was still on cloud nine from Friday night with Naruto. It was the closest she had ever been to him both physically and mentally.  
It was so great that she created a new song in record time. She just hoped that Naruto wouldn't connect the dots to quickly.

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata turned and saw the very same blonde she was just thinking about.

"Hi Naruto."

"Can I ask a favor?" Hinata nodded. "Can you meet me in the music room after school?"

"A…sure." Hinata was a little nervous. She could only hope it had nothing to do with Mystery.

"Great!" The bell than rang for school to start.

Hinata spent the rest of the day worried about what was going to happen after school. She had no idea what she was going to do if they figured out she was Mystery.

The final bell soon rang.

Hinata put her books away and with a final deep breath, headed for the music room. Hinata peaked her head in and saw Naruto had his back turned to her and seemed to be playing the guitar.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head. "Hey Hinata. Thanks for coming."

"S-sure."

"I bet you are wondering why I asked you here." Hinata nodded to nervous to say anything. "After our talk on Friday I have been thinking a lot. And you're right. I should start writing my own songs again. My voice, my choice."

Inside her head, Hinata was jumping for joy. This wasn't about Mystery after all. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah. So I wanted you to hear some of the song that I have been working on."

"Okay." Hinata was truly honored that Naruto wanted her opinion.

Naruto smiled. "Great." He than went on to play a couple of chords and than started to sing a verse.

When he was done he looked at Hinata for her approval.

Hinata had a huge smile on her face. "That was amazing. I love it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, thanks. It still needs some work though."

"Maybe but its good that you are writing your own music again."

"Yeah I think so too. Its all thanks to Mystery and you."

"Me?"

"Totally. It was you that told me it was my voice so it should be my choice."

"Well I'm glad I could help."

"I just hope that the record company doesn't get to mad. This isn't anything like what they want us to sing." Naruto looked up at the clock. "Oh crap. I didn't realize how late it was. I gotta get going. Shinobi is doing a live performance on the radio."

"You have a new song already?" Hinata asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yep. Mystery sent us another song already and Kakashi says the more songs we play for the public the more pressure she will have to reveal herself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Naruto turned and gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Hinata played with her fingers. "Mystery hasn't revealed herself yet, maybe she doesn't want to. Maybe she wants to stay unknown."

"Why would she want that?"

"Maybe she's afraid that everyone will laugh at her."

"I can't answer for other people but I know one person that wouldn't laugh at her."

"Really?"

"Me." Naruto gave a final wave and then ran out the door. Leaving Hinata standing there alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata walked down the hall to the parking lot. She knew Ino and Sakura would be there waiting for her and she figured they would be listening to the radio.

Just as she thought they had the radio blasting, waiting for Shinobi.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Hinata. Come on we are waiting for Shinobi." Ino said.

"Did you know that Mystery already sent them another song?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Naruto told me."

"Spending a lot of time with Naruto I see." Ino teased.

Hinata instantly blushed. "I-its not what you think."

"If you say so." Sakura smiled.

"How about you and Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Pa-lease Sakura. You have been all over him since they first walked into the school." Ino said. "Though I don't know what he sees in a girl with such a big forehead."

Hinata was now regretting her question.

"Shikamaru must really like pork, why else would he be interested in you Ino-pig." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

The two than got into an argument about their Shinobi crushes. Hinata knew better than to intervene. Instead she sat back and listened to the radio, waiting for Naruto and Shinobi to come on.

"_Well hello there Konoha." _

Sakura and Ino instantly stopped.

"_This is Karin for Oto Radio. Hope you are having a lovely day."_

"Ugh, I still don't like her." Sakura spat. Ino nodded in agreement.

"_I'm happy to say that we have another special appearance by our favorite band, Shinobi. They have come to give us a special performance of a new song of theirs. Now you say this is another song by Mystery?"  
"That's right." _Kakashi's voice came on. _"She sent us another song this past weekend."_

"_Mystery has been sending you a lot of songs it seems. Are you any closer to finding her?"_

"_Sadly no. We are still on the search for her. We would love to thank her personally for all that she has done for us."_

"_I personally find it silly to hide yourself like that for so long, especially when a group like Shinobi wants to find you."_

"_I can understand where you are getting at but I do not agree that it is silly. It takes a lot of guts to do what she is doing. Her songs are impressive and she could sell them without any problem. Instead she is graciously giving them to us. I and the rest of Shinobi just want to thank her personally."_

"_Um…well…we will see what happens with Mystery. Now let me introduce Shinobi with their latest Mystery song."_

"Ha, you show her Kakashi." Ino smiled.

_(Alive Now by Late Nite Reading)_

_Eyes closed in the dead of the night _

_(In the dead of the night, in the dead of the night)_

_Laid here for hours, never felt more alive _

_(Never felt more alive, never felt more alive)_

_So many thoughts, yeah they're all intertwined _

_(Yeah, they're all intertwined, they're all intertwined)_

_I'm getting lost in my head, I'm getting lost in my _

_Mind_

_(I'm getting lost in my mind, I'm getting lost in my mind)_

_'Cause you're feeling it now, let it take you away_

_and you wanna get out there's no reason to stay _

_and here we are_

_and here we go_

_Whoa oh, oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh, oh oh oh oh oh, This coulda been everything I _

_wanted_

_Whoa oh, oh oh oh oh oh, This coulda been, this this _

_coulda been_

_Wind blows and it whispers a sound _

_(and it whispers a sound, and it whispers a sound)_

_It rustles the leaves and it's felt all around _

_(and it's felt all around, and it's felt all around)_

_You're laughing beside me as we lay on the ground _

_(as we lay on the ground, as we lay on the ground)_

_I can't believe we're so lost, I cant believe what we _

_Found_

_(I can't believe what we've found, I can't believe what we'v found)_

_'Cause you're feeling it now, let it take you away_

_and you wanna get out there's no reason to stay _

_and here we are_

_and here we go_

_whoa oh, oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh, oh oh oh oh oh, _

_This coulda been everything I _

_wanted_

_Woah oh, oh oh oh oh oh,_

_This coulda been, this this _

_coulda been_

_'Cause I feel, I feel alive now_

_I feel, I feel alive now_

_I feel, I feel alive now..._

_'Cause I feel, I feel alive now_

_I feel, I feel alive now_

_I feel, I feel alive now..._

_'Cause I feel, I feel alive now_

_I feel, I feel alive now_

_I feel, I feel alive now_

_'Cause you're feeling it now, let it take you away_

_and you wanna get out there's no reason to stay _

_and here we are_

_and here we go_

_whoa oh, oh oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh, oh oh oh oh oh, _

_This coulda been everything I wanted_

_Woah oh, oh oh oh oh oh,_

_This coulda been,_

_this this coulda been_

_'Cause I feel, I feel alive now_

_(whoa oh, oh oh oh oh oh)_

_(This coulda been everything I wanted)_

_I feel, I feel alive now_

_I feel, I feel alive now _

_(Whoa oh, oh oh oh oh oh)_

_This coulda been, this this coulda been._

When the song ended the girls all smiled.

"Yet another awesome song. Man I wish I knew who Mystery was."

"Why's that? So you can go tell Sasuke?" Ino teased.

"Shut up Ino-pig."

"You first Forehead."

The two than went right back to where they started.

Hinata shook her head as she laughed. Those two were never going to change.

She said a quick goodbye to Sakura and Ino and headed home.

As Hinata walked home she thought about Naruto. She was so happy that he was writing again. She never realized the hardships of being famous. She always thought it was great. Although Naruto was writing again, she was still a little worried about him actually going through with it and performing his song. Hinata wished she knew a way to give him that final push.

Than Hinata stopped dead in her tracks as a smile crept across her face.

She might not be able to help Naruto but maybe Mystery could.

Hinata took off into a sprint. If she started now, she could have everything done by Friday.


	12. Chapter 12

_**With Shinobi…**_

The band left the radio station and headed for their house.

"Kakashi can we play at another radio station?" Sasuke asked.

"Why's that?"

"Because Karin keeps hitting on him and he doesn't like it." Naruto laughed.

"Oto Radio is the most popular station in Konoha. Sorry but you will just have to deal with her." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"Just take Sakura with you next time. I'm sure she would make sure Karin backed off." Kiba joked.

"Oh that wouldn't end badly at all." Shikamaru sarcastically said.

"What I couldn't stand was how Karin was talking about Mystery. If you hadn't said something Kakashi, I would have." Naruto said.

"What's the big deal? She is probably just jealous that Mystery is getting all this attention." Kiba said.

"I just don't like people talking about her like that."

"Ooooohhh, does our little Naruto have a little crush?" Kiba teased as he put his arm around Naruto.

Naruto quickly shoved it off. "No. I just admire her. That's all."

"Your blush would say otherwise." Shino pointed out.

Sure enough, Naruto had a blush. "Whatever." He huffed.

Naruto wasn't going to admit it to anyone but Mystery did intrigue him. Her voice was just so hypnotizing. And her songs…

They were all full of passion. He could practically feel her want for love. He felt they were meant for him. Why else would she send Shinobi her music. But Naruto mentally shook his head. He was being foolish. No girl really wanted to hang with him. They all wanted the fame. None of them really wanted to hang with him for him.

"_But what about Hinata?"_

Naruto wasn't sure why the shy girl popped into his head. But now that she was in there he couldn't get her out. His night with her had been a lot of fun. He wasn't worried about his image. He was just having fun. He never felt that Hinata was just with him to get her picture in the paper. In reality, he noticed she didn't really like it.

And what she was doing was encouraging him to write his own music again. No one has been able to do that in a long time. He just hoped that he could find a way to repay her.

_**Konoha High…**_

The week went on like it usually did with nothing special. In no time at all it was Friday.

Hinata walked through the halls feeling accomplished. She had just sent Shinobi Mystery's latest song this morning. She just hoped that Naruto would get the message. But she wasn't so sure he would. Although he was super cute, she would have to admit he wasn't the sharpest. Most people would have figured out the connection between their little star gazing adventure and her last song.

But Hinata couldn't complain since she still wasn't sure if she wanted people to know she was really Mystery. She was in constant war with herself about letting Naruto know who she was. He said he wouldn't laugh at her but she still wasn't sure. Everyone knew her as the shy, stuttering girl. If they all found out that it was her…

Hinata shook her head. "_No, I'm not telling anyone, not yet."_

Naruto tilted his head back and let out a loud sigh. Iruka was giving another boring lecture and Naruto just didn't feel like listening. He looked over at Hinata. She was deep in concentration taking notes. Naruto smiled. She looked so cute. He than shook his head.

"_I can't think of my friends like that, especially not Hinata. She is really helping me out, I can't ruin our friendship by thinking like that. Besides theres Mystery. Wait…Mystery? I don't even know who she is. UGH, this is so confusing."_

Naruto let his head fall onto the desk with a loud thud.

A loud thud noise caught Hinata's attention. She looked over and saw Naruto with his head on his desk. She let out a little giggle. Naruto had never been the ideal student. She would just have to let him copy her notes again.

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata whispered.

Not taking his head off the desk but turning to look at the Hyuga Naruto smiled. "Yeah, just thinking."

Naruto than felt his phone vibrate. Glancing over at Iruka, Naruto snuck out his phone to read the text.

**To: Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino**

**Mystery sent another song. I've already called the school. Come back to the house immediately. **

**From; Kakashi**

"YES!" Naruto jumped out of his seat.

"Want to share with the class Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto saw that everyone in the room was staring at him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Nah I'm good. But can I go? I already got permission."

Iruka let out a sigh. "Very well."

Naruto gathered his stuff. "See ya later Hinata."

"B-bye." Hinata watched as Naruto ran out the door.

_**Shinobi Household…**_

Naruto walked down to the basement. Everyone else was already there.

"Good. Now that Naruto is here. We can listen to Mystery's song." Kakashi instructed.

"Why couldn't this have waited until after school?" Sasuke asked.

"Does it matter? I'm just happy to be out of that place." Kiba said.

"I want us to get started ASAP because you all will be playing the song live tonight on the Suna Show."

"WHAT!" The band shouted in unison.

"You got to be kidding." Kiba said. "That is WAY to soon."

"I agree. We do not have enough time to prepare." Shino pointed out.

"I know it's soon but it was the only time I could get. That's why I took you out of class. So we can spend the time practicing."

"There is no point in arguing. What is done, is done. We might as well get started." Shinkamaru walked over to the computer. "Now let's hear this song."

**Hi Shinobi,**

**Loved hearing the last song. Now I know this song came pretty fast but I have just been so inspired lately. Hope you don't mind. Now the inspiration for this song is to not follow other people but to lead. Do what you want and forget about others and what they will think. Hope Naruto and the rest of you get the message.**

**Love, Mystery**

"Why does she always mention Naruto personally?" Sasuke asked.

"That is an interesting observation." Shikamaru pondered.

"Ha, its probably because Naruto is so dense and Mystery wanted Naruto to pay extra attention." Kiba joked.

Shikamaru sighed. "That's probably true. We and the public know that Naruto is the slowest of the group."

"HEY!"

"Come on. We still need to listen to the song." Sasuke tried to get the group to pay attention again.

As Naruto listened to the lyrics, he couldn't help but feel like Mystery mentioned his name in specific because she wanted him to listen to the song carefully. He had been writing songs again but he was still a little hesitant to show the group, but Mystery's lyrics helped give him the confidence to show them.

"Now lets practice. We have a long night ahead of us." Kakashi ordered.

_**Hyuga Mansion…**_

Since there was no concert or no club to go to, Hinata decided to invite Sakura and Ino over for a sleepover. They were currently in her room munching on popcorn and watching some silly competition tv show.

"So I'm confused. What's the point again?" Hinata asked.

"It's a fighting competition. The people start out in three person groups with an expert fighter as their teacher/leader. They practice as a team for awhile. Than they go onto one on one battles. At the end the strongest fighter goes on to win the honorable title of Hokage." Sakura explained.

"It's funny to watch because of all the ridiculous stuff the contestants have to do, like chasing cats." Ino laughed as one of the contestants got scratched in the face by a cat with a bow.

"Well I hope that the underdog wins." Hinata said.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"Because everyone always suspects the prodigy to win. But I think it takes hard work and determination to become the greatest, not just pure talent."

"I guess you're right. Hey maybe the prodigy will do something like leave the show in the middle of the competition." Ino grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Well we will just have to wait and find out. Only the producer, Kishimoto, knows for sure." Sakura flipped the channel when it went to commercial. "Oh look the Suna Show."

"Ah do we have to watch this? Gaara is such a boring host. He barely shows any emotion." Ino whined. "And can someone please explain why he always have a hourglass going?" (Haha get it? Sand)

"Sssshhh. Trying to watch." Sakura hushed her.

"_Hello everyone. Welcome to the Suna Show."_

"See told you…emotionless." Ino pointed out.

"_Today we have special guest, Shinobi, playing a new song of theirs."_

"No way! Shikamaru didn't tell me he was doing the Suna Show tonight." Ino said.

"That must be why all the boys left school early today." Sakura decided.

"_Thanks Gaara. It's good to see you again." Naruto smiled._

Hinata remembered Naruto telling her once that him and the show host were close friends.

"_This is a new song. Once again it is by our unknown song writer, Mystery."_

"_Do you know why she hasn't shown herself yet?"_

"_No, but we really hope that she does soon."_

"_Now what is this song about?"_

"_It's about doing what you feel is right and not following anyone else. I know I really like the message and I'm personally following it."_

Hinata was happy that Naruto got the message.

"_Now I hope everyone likes the song." Naruto walked over to where the other members of Shinobi were already in place on the stage._

_(Say Anything (Else) by Cartel)_

_And baby don't follow their lead_

_'cause you'll never know_

_Just how the story ends, or how the story goes_

_And you are so confused_

_And baby it's just like you _

_To say anything else_

_Whenever you get this way_

_Just getting up for the let down,_

_Mmm here they come, and yes, they're here to stay_

_Just getting up for the let down_

_Oh I'm here to say that you're the star you wanna be _

_Just open up and look inside and you will see, yeah_

_Someday you'll sing it out loud_

_One day this will make you proud_

_Whoa oh, "I know..."_

_Whoa oh._

_And baby don't follow their lead_

_'cause you never know_

_Just how the story ends, or how the story goes_

_And you are so confused, _

_And baby it's just like you_

_To say anything else_

_It's time for you to understand_

_Stop getting up for the let down_

_Oh, who you are is not up to them_

_Stop getting up for the let down_

_And I'm here to say that you're the star you wanna be_

_Just open up and look inside you will see_

_Someday you'll sing it out loud_

_One day this will make you proud_

_Whoa oh, "I know..."_

_Whoa oh._

_Someday you'll sing it out loud_

_One day this will make you proud_

_Whoa oh, "I know..."_

_"I know..." is never good enough_

_So say what you want_

_(You know I'm wasting all my time)_

_You've gotta mean it when you say what you want_

_(You're only safe when you're alone)_

_And everybody's on your mind _

_Saying anything to get you by_

_And so to get what you want_

_(You know I'm wasting all my time)_

_You've gotta mean it when you say what you want_

_(You're only safe when you're alone)_

_You're wasting everybody's time _

_You're saying anything that gets you by_

_It's not, not, not gonna get you,_

_Gonna get you by_

_Someday you'll sing it out loud_

_One day this will make you proud_

_Whoa oh, "I know..."_

_"I know..." is never good enough_

_Someday you'll sing it out loud_

_One day this will make you proud_

_Whoa oh, "I know..."_

_Whoa oh,_

_Whoa oh, "I know..."_

_"I know..." is never good enough_

The song ended and the camera went over to Gaara who had a small grin and gave Shinobi a nod in approval.

"Ha, even Gaara likes Mystery's song." Sakura laughed.

"I can't wait to hear what she has next." Ino said.

Hinata wanted to tell her friends, but she wasn't sure how they were going to take it. When she opened her mouth it wasn't a confession but a yawn.

"_Why can't I just tell them? Why can't I tell Naruto?"_

**Want say thanks to Syn'ri for the song :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that I just gave Ino and Sakura magical relationships with Shikamaru and Sasuke. I wanted to put my attention on Hinata and Naruto.**

The weekend went by fast. Hinata spent her time with Shinobi and her two best friends. Although most of the time was spent with Naruto, Kiba, and Shino for apparently without her realizing it, both of her friends had become extremely close to their crushes. Hinata just hoped that she could one day be that close to hers.

Monday was just like any other Monday. The only difference was that the school had now started to promote this year's prom. There were posters telling people to buy tickets and a booth already set up in the cafeteria.

Hinata walked over to her lunch table where Ino and Sakura were sitting and looking totally depressed.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked.

Ino sighed. "You know how prom is coming up?" Hinata nodded. How could she not? There were posters everywhere. Also add the fact that Ino and Sakura were both on the prom committee, Hinata always heard about it. "Well we really wanted this one to be amazing so we called to see if Shinobi would play and apparently Konoha High's budget can't afford it."

"Can't you ask the boys?"

"We did, but they said that it's all up to the record company. They have no real say." Sakura explained.

"I'm sorry."

And Hinata really was sorry. She wished she could do something to help her two closet friends.

Just than Naruto and the others came and sat down.

"Hey there Hinata." Naruto looked over at the blonde and pinkette with their heads on the table. "What's wrong with those two?"

"They're upset about prom."

"Oh yeah. Kakashi mentioned something about they couldn't afford us to play there."

"Can't you guys do it as a charity or something." Ino whined.

"You know we would if we could but the record company practically owns us." Shikamaru explained. "Actually the only reason they agreed to let us go to school in the first place is because they want to find Mystery as much as we do."

Then a light bulb went off in Hinata's head. She could possibly help her friends after all, but it would come at a great sacrifice. She would have to think about it a little more before she decided for sure if she would do it.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Ino asked but not really sounding interested.

"Been practicing a new song." Shikamaru mumbled.

This caught Hinata's attention. She/Mystery haven't sent them any new songs.

"Mystery already has another song? Wow she is some song writing machine." Sakura said.

"This song isn't by Mystery." Sasuke said.

"Than who is it by?"

"Me." Naruto said proudly.

Hinata looked at him. "You finished your song?"

"Yep. Finished it over the weekend and thanks to Mystery's latest song I got the courage to show the other guys."

Hinata smiled. She was happy that Naruto got the message and took the next step.

"Another reason to thank Mystery. Even I have to admit that song is pretty good." Kiba said in between bites.

"When do we get to hear it?" Hinata asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I haven't really thought about it."

'We have done so much playing lately. We have already done the radio, live, and on television. We are running out of places." Shino pointed out.

"I know, how about the prom."

"Nice try." Shikamaru said. "But the answer is still no.

Ino huffed. "Not fair."

"I think Kakashi is trying to get us on Oto Radio one more time." Shino said.

"Not again." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ha, guess you have to deal with Karin one more time." Kiba laughed.

"What is Karin doing?" Sakura asked.

"She has been all over Sasuke every time we've been there to perform." Naruto explained.

"What." Sakura was furious. No one messed with HER Sasuke. "That's it I'm going with you."

Sasuke was about to argue but saw the look of fury in the pinkette's eyes and shut his mouth quickly.

"I guess you can come too." Shikamaru sighed.

Ino squealed. "Aw that's sweet of you to ask." She than went to hug him.

"Wanna go Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Yes. I'm eager to hear your song."

_**Oto Radio…**_

Just like Shino had said, Kakashi had booked Shinobi another spot on the popular radio station.

The place was not what Hinata had expected. She thought it was going to be more glamorous but in reality it was just a plain looking building.

"We are going to be playing in that room over there." Naruto pointed. "You girls just wait here until we are finished."

The boys went to set up as the girls watched through the glass.

"Now where is that Karin?" Sakura looked around.

"Looking for me?"

The three girls turned and saw a girl about their age standing in front of them.

Like the building, Karin was not what Hinata expected. Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent over the radio, but Hinata could easily see that was not the case. She had bright red hair and black glasses. She was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt, black short-shorts, and black boots that went up passed her knees.

"H-hi I'm Hinata." Hinata introduced herself. "And this is Ino and Sak.."

"Like I care. To m,e you three are just another set of Shinobi groupies."

Hinata didn't even dare look over at her friends. She already knew that they were boiling.

Without even looking back, Karin went to where Shinobi was setting up. And just like Naruto had said she went directly to Sasuke.

Hinata could tell Sasuke was uncomfortable. She looked at Sakura and the look in her eye would scare anyone. The entire school knew about Sakura's temper and her strength. Hinata just hoped she wouldn't display either one here.

"Just sit down Sakura. It will be over soon." Ino and Hinata tried to restrain their pink haired friend.

"Look, the show is about to start. You don't want to embarrass Sasuke now do you?" Hinata asked.

That seemed to calm Sakura down. Both Ino and Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"_Hello everyone. Welcome to another session of Oto Radio with me, Karin. Now once again I have the famous band Shinobi with me. They will once again be playing a brand new song for you listeners."_

Karin turned to face Kakashi who was sitting at a microphone across from her.

"_Now is this another song by Mystery?"_

"_No not this time. This song is an original by our very own singer, Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Really? I've heard that he hasn't written the band any new songs since your first major hit 'Animal I Have Become'. What is with the sudden change?"_

"_You are right about Naruto not writing any recent songs. But Mystery has inspired our singer to relook into his songs."_

"_So now Mystery isn't just a song writer but a person who inspires other song writers."_

Kakashi chuckled. _"I guess you can say that."_

"_Well without further questions let me introduce, Shinobi!"_

The girls turned their attention to the band room.

"_Thanks Karin. This song was inspired by Mystery like Kakashi said. She sent me a message through her last song. Now I am sending her a message with mind. I just hope she gets it."_

This caught Hinata off guard. She doesn't remember Naruto's song having a message.

_(Why Not by Stereo Skyline)_

_Your never gonna know until you try _

_Your never gonna fall until you fly _

_Cause it's time to make it happen _

_Get on up, cause a reaction _

_Without a spark you just can't _

_Shine, shi-shine _

_Cause it goes like _

_Hey, hey _

_A little bit goes a long way _

_No matter what _

_Daydreamin' on a Monday _

_Cause it's worth a shot _

_So tell me why not _

_Hey Hey _

_Tried to do it my way _

_Never mind what they say _

_Forget the negativity _

_So tell me why not _

_So tell me why not _

_So tell me why not _

_Can't sit around and wonder why _

_Gotta get on the stage _

_And ma-make some noise _

_Cause there's no time like right now _

_To give up we gotta live outloud _

_I'm gonna make I'll hear my voice _

_And it goes like _

_Hey, hey _

_A little bit goes a long way _

_No matter what _

_Daydreamin' on a Monday _

_Cause it's worth a shot _

_So tell me why not _

_Hey Hey _

_Tried to do it my way _

_Never mind what they say _

_Forget the negativity _

_So tell me why not _

_So tell me why not _

_So tell me why not _

_So tell me why not _

_Cause it's worth a shot _

_So tell me why not _

_Your never gonna know until you try _

_Your never gonna fall until you fly _

_Cause it goes like _

_Hey, hey _

_A little bit goes a long way _

_No matter what _

_Daydreamin' on a Monday _

_Cause it's worth a shot _

_So tell me why not _

_Hey Hey _

_Tried to do it my way _

_Never mind what they say _

_Forget the negativity _

_So tell me why not _

_So tell me why not _

_Hey, hey _

_A little bit goes a long way _

_No matter what _

_Daydreamin' on a Monday _

_Cause it's worth a shot _

_So tell me why not _

_Hey Hey _

_Tried to do it my way _

_Never mind what they say _

_Forget the negativity _

_So tell me why not _

_So tell me why not _

_Hey, hey _

_A little bit goes a long way _

_No matter what _

_Daydreamin' on a Monday _

_Cause it's worth a shot _

_So tell me why not _

_Hey Hey _

_Tried to do it my way _

_Never mind what they say _

_Forget the negativity _

_So tell me why not _

_So tell me why not_

The rhythm had been the same but Naruto had changed the lyrics from the first time she had heard it. And she understood the message he was sending within the first few lines.

He was telling Mystery to go for it and show the world who she was.

The boys finished packing and were walking out. Sakura instantly went and grabbed Sasuke's arm before Karin could even get close. Ino walked with Shikamaru and Hinata went up to talk to Naruto.

"That was amazing. I loved it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks. Do you think Mystery got the message?"

Hinata thought she did but she wanted to make sure. "What was it exactly."

"It was my way of telling her that its time for her to come out. We don't care who she is. We just want to meet her and thank her. I want to thank her for all she has done for me. If it wasn't for her, I would have never gotten that final push to show the others my song."

"I see." It was just like Hinata had thought. "How do you think you would react if Mystery came out and revealed herself?"

"I'm not totally sure but I do know that I really want it to happen."

Hinata looked and could see the hope in Naruto's eyes. He really wanted to meet Mystery.

It was at that moment that Hinata decided. She was going to show Naruto and the world who Mystery was.


	14. Chapter 14

**__The next two chapters were short so i decided to post them together. Enjoy**

_**A few days later…**_

Hinata paced her room back and forth, every so often stopping to look at her computer. She already came up with her song and had it all written out. All she had to do was press SEND but she just couldn't do. She was just so comfortable being Mystery. She was able to write her songs without having people staring at her. When Hinata went to sit down she looked down she noticed a magazine that Sakura or Ino must have left. On the cover was a picture of Shinobi with Naruto standing in front. That's when Hinata remembered the look in his eyes when he told her about how much he wanted to meet Mystery and how he hoped his song gave her that push, Naruto was able to show the world what he could do, she should be able to do the same. So quickly, to make sure she didn't chicken out, Hinata hit SEND.

_**With Shinobi…**_

"Hey guys, you gotta come and look at this email." Kiba shouted to the group.

"Is it another one from Mystery?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but its not really the song that I want you to check out."

The group was now around Kiba and the computer.

**Hi Shinobi,**

**I heard your song on the radio and I got your message loud and clear. I guess you are right Naruto why not show the world who I am?**

"YES!" Naruto cheered.

"Read the rest of the message idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

**Now I will reveal myself to you and the rest of the world but it has to be under my conditions.**

**One: You will sing all the songs that I have sent you in a small concert in front of Konoha High the day after the prom.**

**Two: I will reveal myself to the public and to you by singing a song that I will send you.**

**Three: None of this will matter if you do not do this last thing. I want you all to play the song that I have attached to this email at Konoha High's prom. If you do not do that than I will NEVER show you who I am.**

**Love, Mystery**

"So what do we do?" Shino asked.

"Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess we will have to play at Konoha High's prom. There is no way that the record company is going to give up the chance to find out who Mystery is."

"I guess I will let Ino know." Shikamaru got out his phone.

"When is the prom?" Kiba asked.

"Next week on Friday night." Shino said.

"That doesn't give me much time to get the concert together." Kakashi went off making his calls.

"Lets check out the song." Sasuke said.

After listening to the song, the band went to start practicing.

_**At the Park…**_

The three girls were sitting around enjoying the sun when the silence was interrupted by Ino screaming.

"Ah what was that for?" Sakura covered her ears.

"Look! Look!" Ino shoved the phone in Sakura's face.

Sakura read the message and than she too let out a loud scream. "I can't believe it. Shinobi is going to be playing at our prom!" The two started jumping for joy.

Hinata laughed at her ecstatic friends. She was glad to see them so happy.

"I wonder what changed their minds?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares. We have Shinobi for Prom!" Ino shouted. "Oh my god. We have to find dresses. I can't believe I forgot. Shinobi has me all messed up." And with that Ino grabbed both Hinata and Sakura and dragged them to the car.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"To the mall…duh."

_**At the Mall…**_

The girls were in a small boutique called Kunoichi's Korner. The store had a small section in the back where they kept the prom dresses.

Hinata watched as her friends tried on dress after dress until finally they had found their dresses.

"We found ours. Now it's your turn." Ino looked at Hinata.

Hinata was worried that Ino and Sakura would pick out her dress so she quickly got up.

"I'm going to look now."

Hinata looked through the racks. The dresses were pretty but there wasn't anything that caught Hinata's eye. Deciding to take a break, Hinata headed over to where Ino and Sakura were trying on shoes. Just than out of the corner of her eye, she saw something.

Behind a bunch of ballroom gowns there was a dress. And Hinata knew that it was her dress. It was perfect.

"Guys. I think I found it." Hinata yelled to her friends.

She was actually looking forward to prom now.

_**Konoha High…**_

As Hinata walked through school, she could hear everyone talking. It was all about how Shinobi was going to play at the prom. Hinata would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was nervous. If the boys were going to play at prom that meant that she was going to have to reveal herself not just to Shinobi but to the entire world.

"Ugh, why did I have to make that deal?" Hinata whispered to herself.

"HINATA!"

Hinata turned around and saw Naruto running up to her.

"H-hi Naruto."

Naruto gave her his signature grin. "Did you hear?"

Hinata nodded. "You guys are playing at Prom."

"No…no…not that. Did you hear? Mystery is finally going to come out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My song worked." Naruto was practically jumping for joy. Hinata couldn't help but smile seeing him like that. It was like he was a little kid again.

"When is she going to come out?"

"She said she will come out the day after prom. Kakashi already talked to Tsunade and has already set up a concert for her."

"Wow, they got that together fast." Hinata mumbled.

"You bet. Everyone wants to know who Mystery is."

"So you think Mystery is ready?" Hianta asked.

"I know she is. Just wait and see. Mystery isn't going to be a mystery anymore….believe it!"


	15. Chapter 15

In no time at all it was Friday and the day of the prom. But Hinata wasn't really thinking about that. Her mind was to busy thinking about the next day and the concert that would be happening.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata looked up and saw Sakura and Ino walking her way.

"Hi guys."

"So are you ready for tonight?" Ino asked.

"Um…."

"Oh come on Hinata. You have to get in a better mood. Tonight is going to be awesome. Its our prom, we have amazing dresses, and to top it all off Shinobi will be playing." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah I know." Hinata simply said.

"Come on Hinata. This is going to be fun. My mom is going to bring us our dresses." Sakura said.

""Wait, what?" Hinata asked.

"Since Ino and I are on the committee we have to stay and help with the decorations and we were hoping you would help also."

"What about the guys?"

"They are going to meet us here in a little bit. They have to set up for the dance." Sakura explained.

Ino squealed. "I just can't wait. This is going to be awesome."

Hinata smiled. She may be nervous about the concert the next day but at least she was able to help her friends out.

The three girls started walking over to the gymnasium to get it ready for prom.

_**With Shinobi…**_

"Do I really have to wear this?" Naruto walked out dressed in a black tux.

"It's prom. Of course you have to wear it." Sasuke was dressed in the same outfit.

"But this is so boring." Naruto whined.

"And uncomfortable." Kiba tried to scratch his back.

"Can we get going? I want to get this over with." Shikamaru whined.

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner we will find out who Mystery is." Shino pushed his glasses up.

_**Gymnasium…**_

Hinata was amazed by what the committee was able to do in just a few hours.

The theme for this year's prom was _Once Upon a Time_, so the gymnasium was made out to look like a fairytale. The ceiling was draped in white fabric and fairy lights that twinkled. The tables were covered in light blue tablecloths with glitter scattered across them. Over the dance floor were blue and white balloon arches.

Hinata had to admit the place was… magical.

"I think the place is done." Ino came down from a ladder.

"Great. Now we can go get ready." Sakura said. "My mom dropped our dresses off already."

Just than the girls heard the doors open. They all turned and saw Shinobi walking towards them. They were all staring at the boys all dressed in their tux.

"Wow, they all look so handsome." Sakura whispered to Hinata and Ino.

Hinata wasn't really looking at any of them, just Naruto. And Sakura was right he did look handsome. He wore a black tux with a white shirt and a black tie but something was definitely off.

"Hey Hinata."

Before Hinata knew it Naruto was standing right in front of her. "Oh…hi. You look…"

"I know, I know. I look silly."

"You don't look silly. You just look so…ordinary." Hinata looked around. She than spotted a bunch of flowers that didn't make the cut for the theme. Hinata went and grabbed one single flower and a pin. She than attached it to Naruto's collar. "There you go. That's much better."

Naruto looked down and saw that Hinata had pinned some sort of orange flower. It wasn't much but it was just enough to make him different. "Thanks Hinata. How did you know orange was my favorite color."

"Just a lucky guess."

"So are you going to change or are you going to prom in jeans and a tshirt."

Hinata looked down and realized that she was still not dressed yet and a blush rose in her cheeks. "Oh well…"

"Come on Hinata." Ino grabbed her hand and started dragging her away. "Sorry to steal her Naruto but we girls need to get ready."

Shinobi was setting up the stage and getting their equipment set up when they heard a door creak open. All the guys looked over.

"So what do you guys think?" Sakura twirled around. She was wearing a long strapless burgundy gown. Printed around it were pink cherry blossom petals that matched the color of her hair.

"Don't we look good?" Ino twirled around in her dress. It was a long spaghetti strapped gown with different shades of purple swirling together.

And than Hinata walked out. She kept her head down and her hands clasped together in front of her.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

Hinata had on a halter white dress that had a silver beaded band under the breast and silver beads that covered the hem line that went down to the floor. And through out the dress was glitter that twinkled in the light.

On anyone else the dress would have looked plain and simple but on Hinata it looked like it was made for her. It brought out her unique eyes and contrasted with her dark midnight hair perfectly.

It was like the entire room was decorated to match her. The theme was a fairytale and Hinata was Naruto's princess.

"N-Naruto…are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head to get out of the trance and looked and saw Hinata staring at him. He rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, sorry. You look amazing."

Both of them blushed.

"T-thank you. So are you guys ready?"

"Um…yeah I think so. Mystery sent us a pretty awesome song, perfect for prom."

"That's good. Well I better go help finish up decorating. See you after your song."

"Yeah, see ya." Naruto watched as Hinata walked away. As he did he noticed an odd feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG i can't believe it. over 100 reviews! thank you to everyone. not just those who review but to those who favorited the story, story alerted, favorited author, author alerted, and to those who just read the story. it always makes me happy to see that people like my work. YOU ROCK!**

In what felt like just a few minutes the gym was packed with people. Everyone was dressed in their finest but Naruto wasn't looking at them. He kept searching for the angel dressed in white. Ever since he saw her in her dress he couldn't get Hinata out of his mind.

"Hey Naruto?" Kiba waved his hand in front of the blonde's face. "Is anyone there?"

"What?"

"What's the matter with you? Doesn't matter. Come on, time to do what we do best." Naruto could hear the students cheering.

"WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S PROM EVERYONE!" Ino said into the mic. "IT'S WITH MY PLEASURE." Ino than was shoved by Sakura who was standing next to her on stage. "I MEAN OUR PLEASURE TO GIVE YOU….SHINOBI!"

Naruto and the others walked onto the makeshift stage. Naruto looked out into the crowd and saw that everyone had gathered to watch. But he couldn't find his girl in white.

"Hey everyone." Naruto spoke into the mic once everyone was in place. "Hope you are having a good time at prom." The crowd responded with cheers. "Good. Now onto the song."

_(The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls)_

As the music started to play, people instantly started to dance.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All our belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty town_

_We can make it right_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_'We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young_

_And we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_'Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They won't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_'Cause we are finally free tonight_

The song ended and the crowd cheered even louder.

"Thanks everyone but the real person you should be thanking is Mystery. Not only did she right that awesome song but she is the reason we were able to play for you tonight. She has made us a deal that she is going to reveal herself tomorrow at the Mystery Concert. So everyone needs to come out and support her."

Hinata, who had been in the corner while listening to the song, gulped. She hadn't expected Naruto to make an announcement to the school. Now it was guaranteed that everyone was going to be there. But what did she expect? Everyone wanted to know who Mystery was.

"_Oh why did I have to make it such a big deal?"_

Hinata was so busy mentally slapping herself she didn't notice someone walking up towards her.

"There you are."

Hinata looked up and saw her favorite blonde looking at her.

"Naruto."

"So did you like the song?"

Hinata just nodded.

"I did to. Now I just hope everyone shows up tomorrow, but I'm a little worried."

"Why's that?"

"Well Mystery told us to sing this song at prom and that she would send us another song that she would sing tomorrow at the concert but she hasn't sent us one yet."

Hinata had thought about that. She had yet to send them the last song, but that was because she hadn't written it yet. She already had the music recorded she just was having trouble coming up with lyrics to match it. It was like she had run out of inspiration.

"Maybe she just wanted to make sure you guys went through with prom."

"Maybe but I just hope she sends it soon. The concert is tomorrow night and we only have so much time to practice."

Hinata was hoping the song came to her soon too.

"So Hinata…."

"Yes?"

"Would you…um…what I mean is…. do you….want to dance with me?"

Hinata smiled. "Of course."

Naruto gave her one of his signature grins, which always made Hinata's heart flutter. Naruto took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor where the DJ was had just changed the song to a slower paced song.

Naruto pulled Hinata close to him. Hinata leaned her head against his chest. She couldn't help but noticed how perfect they fit together. Neither of them talked. They just danced to the music.

As they twirled around to the music Hinata let her mind wander. She thought about the first time she ever met Naruto. She thought about how he had defended her against those bullies when she was little. She thought about him swinging alone. She thought about their years in middle school and how she always silently cheered him on when no one else did.

But than she thought about all those times when she would stand by and watch as he would chase after Sakura and no matter how many times she said no he would still ask. All that time she was standing in the corner having her heart slowly being torn apart. Always wondering why Naruto never wanted her, why he wouldn't love her.

All those memories hurt as they flooded back. How she wished she was more like her friends. How she wished she could stop the stutter and be more outgoing. How she just wanted Naruto to love her as much as she loved him.

Hinata didn't realize it but tears were falling down her face.

Naruto pulled apart when he felt something wrong with Hinata. "Hinata…are you crying?"

Hinata tried to wipe the tears away but it was to late. Naruto already saw them. "I-I'm f-fine." She sniffled.

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

Hinata wanted to. More than anything she wanted to tell him how she was Mystery and how she was the one that had been sending them all those songs. How they were all about Naruto. But more than anything else she wanted to tell him that she loved him. But Hinata knew that even if she told him those three words he wouldn't do anything because he didn't love her back.

"I…I have to go. I'm sorry." Hinata turned and ran away.

"Hinata….wait." But it was to late. Hinata was already gone, leaving Naruto standing alone on the dance floor.

_**Hyuga Mansion…**_

Hinata ran all the way home crying. She didn't really care that she didn't stay to dance or to see who was king and queen. All she wanted was to be alone. Being with Naruto like that had hurt to much. Hinata looked down at her phone and saw that she had 5 text messages and 3 missed calls, all from Naruto.

She felt bad about leaving him there but she just couldn't take it any more. She just couldn't take the heart break. Naruto didn't feel the same about her as she felt for him. She would just have to accept that.

But out of all this sorrow came some good…for she now had inspiration for the song that she was going to be singing.

Hinata walked over to her desk and without even really thinking began to write. She spilled her heart and soul into the song and in no time at all she had finished it.

"There all I have to do is record and send." Hinata said to herself.

_**Shinobi House…**_

Once Hinata had run off Naruto suddenly didn't feel like hanging around anymore. So he told Sasuke he was leaving and that he would walk home.

Naruto had his hands in his pockets and his head hung low. The whole way home he kept thinking about Hinata. He didn't know why she left like that but what he did know was he didn't like it. Seeing her cry sent an unknown emotion through him. He felt angry that something was making her cry but he also felt sadness. He wanted, more than anything, to find out why she was crying and he knew that he would do anything within his power to make her fell better. He didn't know what emotion this was but he did know that it seemed to only happen with Hinata.

When he finally got to his room, Naruto checked his phone, for what felt like the millionth time, to see if Hinata had responded to any of his messages. But when he saw **0 New Messages **he sent her another one. Praying that she was at least home. He decided to send Neji a message just in case.

Naruto fell onto his bed with a loud sigh. This was not how he thought the night was going to be. Just than he heard a ping noise.

He looked over at his computer and saw that he had a new message. He wanted to ignore it and just check it in the morning but a nagging feeling in the back of his head told him to go look at it now.

So with a heavy sigh Naruto got up and opened the message and when he saw who it was from he was glad he did.

**Hi Shinobi,**

**I'm sorry that this is so last notice. I just needed to find a little inspiration, which I think I found at prom. By the way, great job at prom. All of you were amazing. I don't think I could have sang it better myself. I want all of you to memorize this song for the concert, even Naruto. **

**For the last time…**

**Love, Mystery**

Naruto decided he would tell the others about the song tomorrow. He clicked on the attachment. As he listened to the song he felt an ache in his heart. He had never felt so much hurt and love in Mystery's voice before. He just wished he could help to ease her sorrow. When he met her tomorrow he was going to make sure that he repaid her for all the help that she had given him.


	17. Chapter 17

**FINALLY! It is time for Hinata to reveal herself. I'm so excited to write this chapter. Also this won't be the last chapter. I have a couple more planned. Enjoy**

This was it.

Hinata sat in the back of Ino's car scared to death. They were driving to the concert hall of Konoha High for the big concert.

"Hinata are you okay?" Ino looked at the Hyuga through her rearview mirror. "You are quieter than usual?"

"Yeah. Aren't you excited about finding out who Mystery is?" Sakura asked.

"All I hope is that it's not someone we hate."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

Hinata couldn't say anything. She was petrified. Why did she have to reveal herself? Why couldn't she just be Mystery for the rest of her life? But Hinata knew that was a silly and pointless wish. No one could stay unknown forever. Sooner or later their identity would be revealed. Plus she was doing this to help her friends and also for Naruto. He, more that anyone else, wanted to find out who Mystery was. She just hoped he wasn't to disappointed.

"Hinata, come on, cheer up. We are going to a concert, where we get to watch from backstage, plus…you look fabulous." Ino tried to cheer up her friend.

Hinata gave them a weak smile. She knew she looked hot. She wanted to make sure that she looked good for when she revealed herself so she asked Ino and Sakura to dress her. They put her in white skinny jeans and a tight black spaghetti strap shirt with black boots to finish the outfit off. It wasn't her usual style but it felt like something that Mystery would wear.

The girls walked into the concert hall, which was already packed, and went backstage to hang with the guys before the show began.

"Wow, did you see all the people?" Ino asked as she sat down next to Shikamaru.

"I know. Everyone wants to see Mystery." Sakura snuggled up to Sasuke.

Hinata felt like she was about to faint.

"Have you guys seen her yet?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nope nothing yet."

"She will probably come out when its time for the last song." Shino pointed out.

"So she finally sent it?" Sakura asked.

Kiba nodded. "Yep. She sent it last night right after prom. Naruto was the first one to hear it."

Sakura looked over to the blonde who seemed to be sulking in the corner. "Naruto, are you okay? You are more quiet than usual."

"Huh." Naruto looked up. "Oh…yeah."

"He has been like that all day." Sasuke mumbled. "Don't know what's wrong with him. You think he would be excited."

Hinata looked over and Naruto did look upset. She felt bad, thinking it was because of her. She walked over. "N-Naruto…" The blonde looked up. "I'm s-sorry about yesterday. I-I was just upset. I didn't mean to run off on you like that."

Naruto felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He thought Hinata was upset with him. Knowing that she wasn't was all he needed to hear to put him back into a good mood. "It's okay. As long as you are better now."

Hinata saw the light in Naruto's eyes again. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys, time to start the show." Kakashi popped his head in. "And soon it will be time for Mystery.

The concert went smoothly. The audience was loving every song of Mystery's. They cheered and whistled. Some were even calling out for Mystery. Hinata peaked out the side and saw cameras all waiting for Mystery. Hinata could feel herself getting light headed. The boys were just finishing up their last song and the next would be Mystery's great reveal.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Hinata turned and ran.

"Wait don't you want to see Mystery?" Sakura called to her.

Hinata splashed some water onto her face. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it. She was to scared. They would just have to wait a little longer to meet Mystery.

Hinata walked to the other side of the stage where she could be alone to watch what the guys would do next.

"ALRIGHT. NOW ITS TIME FOR WHAT WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. ITS TIME FOR MYSTERY."

Naruto looked both ways but he only saw his friends. No Mystery.

"Hello….Mysterty….are you there?"

No answer.

Naruto could tell the audience was getting impatient.

"What should we do now?" Kiba whispered.

"We need keep going." Shikamaru said. "Naruto, do you know the lyrics?"

Naruto gave him a slight nod.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled to himself. He than walked up to his mic. "Looks like Mystery decided not to show herself." Boos came from the crowd. "But she still gave us a song so the least we can do is play it for you."

Hinata looked down, to ashamed to watch.

With a final sigh Naruto walked up to the mic as the song started to play.

_(Why Don't You Love Me by Hot Chelle Rae featuring Demi Lovato)_

_**Naruto: **__See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare_

_That keeps playing over again_

_Locked in a room so hung up on you_

_And you're cool with just being friends_

The more Hinata listened to the song the more she was sick with herself. How could she say she loves Naruto when she left him out there? She was truly pathetic. Naruto had been so excited about meeting Mystery. She could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"No. I'm not going to do this to him. I gave Naruto my word and I never go back on it. He taught me that."

_Left on the sidelines_

_Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_And I can't see_

But Naruto had already started the song. How was she going to sing now? Then Hinata looked over and saw an extra microphone. The song was meant for one singer but she wrote it and it came from her heart. All she had to do was sing how she felt.

Naruto didn't want to sing. He was so looking forward to finally meeting Mystery. He was disappointed but he had to keep going for his friends.

_**Naruto and Mystery: **__Why don't you love me?_

When he heard the voice, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. So she hadn't left. Mystery was still here. But now he was singing her song. He couldn't just leave. He would just have to improvise.

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_'cause I could be all that you need_

_**Naruto: **__Ohhhhhhh_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

Taking one more final breath. Hinata walked onto the stage not daring to look at anyone.

When Naruto heard the audience gasped, he turned in the direction everyone was looking and he wanted to gasp too. Because Mystery walked onto the stage singing and it was the last person he thought it would be. It was Hinata.

_**Hinata: **__See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth_

_Cause my heartache can't take anymore_

_Broken and bruised longing for you_

_And I don't know what I'm waiting for_

_Left on the sidelines_

_Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time_

_**Both: **__So just tell me_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_'cause I could be all that you need_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_**Hinata: **__Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason)_

_**Naruto: **__Please tell me the truth (Please tell me the truth)_

_**Hinata: **__You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing) _

_Till I'm with you_

_**Naruto: **__Why don't you love me?_

_**Hinata: **__Kiss me, _

_**Both: **__I can feel your heart tonight_

_It's killing me so_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

_The air you breathe_

_And why don't you love me baby?_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_'cause I could be all that you need_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_**Naruto:**__Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_**Both:**__ Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_**Hinata**__: Why don't you love me?_

The song ended with Hinata and Naruto staring deeply into each others' eyes. For a moment they had forgotten about the rest of the world.

The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles, all calling for an encore.

But Naruto wasn't listening he was looking at Hinata. He couldn't believe he had been that stupid. All this time Mystery had been right in front of him. And the song they had just sang was meant for him. He just knew it.

"Hinata….I….."

But Hinata didn't hear the rest of his sentence. She turned and ran out the door with tears running down her face.

**When I first heard this song I was like "OMG this is totally Hinata and Naruto! I can so see Hinata singing this." The only problem was there was a guy singing it so I had to work it around to have Hinata write it and Naruto sing it. So this song is pretty much the inspiration for this entire story.**


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto quickly ran off stage to follow her. He had to talk to her.

Ino and Sakura who were still stun and still had their jaws on the floor, it was only when Naruto pushed past them that they broke out of their shock.

Sakura and Ino turned around to follow but then they felt something on their shoulders that stopped them.

"Let them go."

"But Sasuke." Sakura whined.

"We have to check on Hinata." Ino said.

Shikamaru shook his head. "This is between those two. You can check on Hinata tomorrow."

The two girls looked at each other and then let out a sigh of defeat. They knew the boys were right.

"But we still feel like awful friends. Here we are going around telling people how we are all best friends and yet we didn't even know that Hinata had a whole other life." Ino looked down.

"Don't bang yourself up about it." Kiba walked over with Shino. "We all said we were her friends yet we didn't know either. You have to admit that she had the perfect cover up with the shyness and the stuttering."

"I know I feel guilty. I can only imagine how Naruto feels. He was always talking about how amazing Mystery was…" Sakura said.

"That is why we need to give them some space. Plus…" Shino turned back to the stage where people were crowding and cameras were flashing. "We have some explaining to do."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

_**With Naruto….**_

"_Hinata is Mystery."_

Naruto kept repeating it in his head. For he was still having trouble wrapping his mind around it. All this time he was talking about how great Mystery was, he was talking about Hinata.

But why didn't she tell him? Did she not trust him?

Then he remembered when they were in the music room and he had just finished showing her his new song. She had said that people might laugh at Mystery. Did she really think that he was going to laugh at her? The idea sickened Naruto. He knew he would never do that to Hinata. He loved her to much to do something like that.

"_Wait….love?" _Naruto shook his head in disbelief. _"Where did that come from? When did I decide that I love her? Sure I already knew that I like her as a friend but love…."_

Than Naruto started to think about his times with Hinata. When he was with her, everything seemed so right. He wasn't Naruto Uzumaki, lead singer of Shinobi, he was just Naruto. She treated him no different than anyone else. The more he thought about it the more he realized she was always like that. When they were kids and everyone treated him like an outcast, she treated him like a friend. And even now when everyone treated him like a star, she treated him like a friend. She listened to his problems and vented to him about hers. Her personality was the only thing he was attracted to; there was also her beauty.

He would be an even bigger idiot than people say if he didn't notice how beautiful she was. Her pale milky skin contrasted with her midnight hair to bring out her unique and luminous lavender eyes. And she tries to hide her body under baggy clothes but even Naruto knows that she hides a goddess like body.

Naruto couldn't believe it took him this long to figure it out.

He loved her.

Naruto Uzumaki loved Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the street. He had been running for who knows how long and he still couldn't find her. He checked his phone and he had no messages from her. But he did have messages from Sasuke and the others, all wondering where he went. He knew that they were being attacked by the paparazzi, all about Mystery, aka Hinata.

He wanted to continue searching for her but he knew he had to get back. But he had to check one more place before going back.

_Knock Knock_

Naruto stood waiting at the Hyuga Mansion. Praying that Hinata was there.

The door opened and a girl was standing there.

"May I help you?"

Naruto was a little taken aback from the lack of emotion. "Um…yeah….I'm looking for Hinata. Is she here?"

"No she is not here at the moment. She went to a concert and has yet to return."

"Oh…well can you tell her that Naruto stopped by?"

The girl gave him a slight nod and shut the door.

Naruto turned around and with a heavy sigh, headed back to what he was sure was going to be a mess.

_**Konoha Park…**_

She did it. She showed the world who Mystery was. She was able to sing and finally let Naruto know how she felt. She just hoped it wasn't going to mess anything up.

Hinata sat on a swing in Konoha Park. When she ran out she didn't feel like going home. She needed some time to herself.

Hinata wiped away a tear. She regretted running off like that, but the look on Naruto's face was just to much for her. And when he started to talk to her she just lost it. She knew what he was going to say.

"_Hinata….I….I don't love you like that. But can we still be friends?"_

And the worst thing was…she would have said yes. She loved him to much not to be in his life, even if it was just as friends.

Hinata knew it sounded dramatic but if Naruto was stuck and was about to die, she would jump in and defend him even if she knew she would die. That was how much she loved him.

It was his smile that saved her all those years ago and it was still there to bring her up when she felt so low.

Hinata knew that her phone was full of messages but she really didn't feel like talking to anyone. She had enough for one night, maybe even a lifetime.

Hinata stood up and with a heavy sigh, headed for home and for what she was sure was going to be a mess.


	19. Chapter 19

As Hinata walked down the street. It was late at night and the streets were empty. Which is perfect because Hinata was still not ready to face anyone. She was about to round the corner when she heard someone talking.

"Where is she?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She recognized that voice anywhere. "N-Naruto." Hinata quickly looked around trying to find a place to hide. She wasn't ready to face him just yet. Hinata saw a large tree with bushes around it. She ran over and hid behind the tree. Silently she peaked around the trunk. Even in the dark she could clearly see Naruto's bright orange.

Naruto suddenly stopped. For some weird feeling he felt like he was being watched. He turned around but didn't see anything. For a moment he thought he heard a small eep.

"Ugh, that's probably my imagination. Hinata, where ever you are I hope you are okay." With that Naruto continued on his way.

Hinata watched until he was out of her sight. She steadied her breathing before continuing walking. That had been close. She needed some time to herself before she faced Naruto. She walked home and was quietly as she could walked up to her room. Just when she was about to open her door she heard footsteps.

"About time you got home."

Hinata jumped a little and turned to see her little sister standing in the hallway.

"O-oh, h-hi Hanabi."

"You can calm down. Dad left for another business trip while you were at the concert and Neji hasn't returned yet."

Hinata sighed in relief. She really didn't need anymore stress right now.

"Your friend Naruto stopped by asking about you."

"N-Naruto?"

"He looked pretty upset."

"Oh."

"Well that's all I wanted to say. Goodnight." Hanabi left to go to her room.

"Goodnight." Hinata went into her room, quickly changed out of her Mystery outfit, and into her comfy pajamas. She was about to go to bed but stopped and looked at her desk. It still had all the equipment out. Hinata knew it would be silly to continue writing songs. Mystery had been revealed so there was no point anymore. But the past few weeks of writing and singing had brought Hinata a lot of joy and comfort. She just couldn't stop. So instead of going to bed, Hinata decided that she still had some inspiration left over, but this time it wouldn't be about Naruto. It was finally going to be about her.

The next morning the Hyuga Mansion was covered with reporters. All wanting a shot of the famous Mystery.

"WATCH IT! COMING THROUGH!" Two very loud, very pushy girls, one blonde one pink, came through the crowd.

"Usually I love cameras but this is crazy." Ino pushed a photographer out of the way.

"I know, but can you blame them?" Sakura was about to punch a man in the face for flashing his camera in her eyes.

Finally they made it through. They punched in the keypad into the private gates and quickly slipped through before anyone could follow.

"I guess not. I still can't believe our a little Hinata is the great Mystery."

"I know. I didn't even know she could sing."

"Me neither. Some friends we are."

Both the girls looked down in shame.

_Knock Knock_

Ino and Sakura had followed the boys and their advice and left Hinata alone last night but now it was morning and they couldn't wait anymore.

The door opened and the girl from the night before answered.

"Hi there Hanabi." Ino waved. "Is Hinata home?"

"No. She left early this morning to do something."

"Oh." Sakura looked down in disappointment. "Do you know when she will be back?"

"No. I do not, but it may be a while she looked pretty upset."

Sakura and Ino both glanced at each other and Hanabi noticed. "This is about Mystery isn't it?"

The two older girls were surprised.

"How do you know?" Ino asked.

"Well for one, there are all those reporters. Two, Naruto Uzumaki, lead singer of Shinobi stopped by last night. And three, I've known that Hinata was Mystery since the beginning."

Now that last part truly shocked the two girls.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

Hanabi let out a small sigh and moved out of the way to let the girls in. Without a word she started walking upstairs. Ino and Sakura followed suit until they came to Hinata's room.

Sakura and Ino instantly noticed the recording equipment and the guitar sitting out on Hinata's desk.

"Hinata has been working on her music almost every night." Hanabi explained. "And our rooms are right next to each other so its pretty hard to keep quiet with music."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Hanabi shrugged. "It wasn't my secret to tell. Hinata would tell everyone when she was ready."

"So what do we do now?" Ino asked no one in particular. "Shinobi is busy trying to handle the press. Naruto is totally distraught. And to top it all off nobody can find Hinata."

"What's this about Naruto?" Hanabi asked.

"Ever since Hinata ran off stage last night Naruto has not been himself. He won't talk, sleep, he wont even eat. We think its because he finally realized that Hinata loves him and he loves her back." Sakura explained.

"I see."

"Do you know what we should do?" Ino asked.

Hanabi motioned them to follow her to Hinata's desk. "Last night I heard Hinata working on another song."

"Really? Why would she do that? Mystery is over." Sakura started looking at the sheets of paper.

"She doesn't write for others. She writes to let her emotions out. The Hyuga family has never been one for emotions but Hinata is different and wears hers on her sleeve. Music is her release."

"Ino come look at this." Sakura was holding a stack of papers. "I think Hinata wrote this last night."

Ino quickly read it over. "Wow this is really good."

Sakrua nodded in agreement. "I think I might know how to help Hinata. But we will need help. Hanabi?"

"If it is to help my sister than I'm in."

_**With Shinobi…**_

The band was currently at their house trying to take a break from the press.

"Man, the press is troublesome."

"I still can't believe Mystery is Hinata." Kiba sat down next to Shikamaru. "Who would have thought?"

"She was defiantly not on my radar."

"What do you think Naruto?" Kiba looked over at the blonde. "Uh Naruto?"

But Naruto wasn't listening. He was slouched over looking at the ground. He was still full of guilt from what he had done to Hinata. It had taken him forever to realize how she felt about him. He had tried calling her multiple times but he wasn't really shock that she didn't want to talk to him. He wouldn't want to talk to himself either. How could he call himself her friend?

Just than Naruto's phone vibrated. He quickly brought it out, praying that it was from Hinata.

"Hinata?" Naruto answered eagerly.

"No, its Sakura."

"Oh." The disappointment could easily be heard. "Hey there Sakura. What's up?"

"Listen. I know that you are upset about Hinata. But I think I might know a way for you to make it up to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I'm going to need you and the rest of Shinobi's help."

"Of course."

"Great. Ino and I will be over there shortly."

Sakura hung up the phone.

"So what was that all about?" Sasuke asked.

"It was about Hinata."

"Did they find her?" Kiba didn't want to show it but he was really worried about his friend also.

"No but they think they found a way to help me apologize to her."

"Heh. It better be a good idea cuz you have a lot to apologize for." Kiba said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"No offense Naruto but you are a total idiot. Everyone knew how Hinata felt about you ever since elementary school except you. And it was pretty obvious that she still felt the same when we came back."

"Than why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because it wasn't our place to tell you." Shino jumped in. "It was Hinata's feelings so she should be the one to tell you. We knew that she would tell you eventually we just never expected it to be through a song."

"Well I know I'm an idiot." Naruto looked down in shame. "She has done a lot for me both as Mystery and as Hinata. I just hope I can make it up to her. Even if she doesn't want to be friends anymore."

"I guess its settled than." Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "We are going to find a way to help Naruto with Hinata. We all owe her that much."

"And we think we know just how to do it."

Everyone looked to the steps and saw Ino and Sakura standing there with papers in their hands.

"Sorry we just let ourselves in but this is an emergency." Ino walked down with Sakura following.

"You said you had an idea?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yep but we all need to work together for it to work."

The band gathered around the girls as they started explaining what everyone had to do.

_**Konoha Park…**_

Hinata sat on a swing, watching people walking by. She didn't really know why she was there. All she knew was she didn't want to sit in her room. She needed air and she knew that Ino and Sakura would come by looking for her.

"_Can't I just be alone for awhile?"_

But Hinata knew the answer. Now that it was out that she was Mystery nothing was going to be the same. People would start treating her different. And all she wanted was for people to treat her the same as before all this fame.

"_Wow, this must be how Naruto feels."_

"Naruto…."

Hanabi had told her last night that he had stopped by looking for her and that he looked really upset. But that really didn't surprise her. He was probably furious with her for keeping a secret like that from him. After all he was always telling her how much he wanted to meet Mystery.

Hinata let out a deep and heavy sigh. She was dreading school tomorrow. She really didn't want to go. She didn't feel like facing the other kids, her friends, and especially Naruto.

Hinata was about to get up to leave when she saw someone walking her way.

"Hinata is that you?"

"Oh. Hi Neji."

Her older cousin walked over to where she was swinging. "I'm glad I found you. Everyone is worried. They haven't seen you since the concert last night."

"So you have heard?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. Everyone has."

Hinata looked down. "Was I stupid?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
"Was I stupid to do that whole Mystery thing?"

Neji went to sit on the swing next to her. "No. No I don't think you were stupid."

Hinata looked over. "Really?"

Neji nodded. "You were doing what you always wanted to do. Sing. I remember when we were kids and you always talking about how you wanted to become a famous singer. But than the stuttering and the stage fright stopped you. But it looks like you have fixed both those things."

"What should I do?"

Neji didn't answer for a moment and watched a bird flying overhead. "You know, destiny is an interesting thing. It looks like it is going one direction and than in an instant it changes course." Neji turned to look at Hinata. "I think it was destiny that brought Naruto back to you. And it was destiny that gave you the courage to do what you have always dreamed of. I can not tell you what you should do but I can tell you that do what you want. Don't let others decide for you." Neji stood up. "Now I have to go. I will tell your father that you are alright and just wanted to be alone." Neji started walking off,

"Neji…" Neji stopped and turned his head. "Thank you."

He gave her a nod and turned back to head home.

Hinata thought about what Neji had said. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she did know that she would have to face everyone soon.

And that meant facing the rejection that would be coming from Naruto. She just hoped her heart could take it.

**Sorry if Neji sounded a little OOC. Just wanted to give Hinata someone to talk to.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hinata knew it was silly and pathetic but she still wasn't ready to face anyone, not yet. So she decided to skip school. She just needed a little more time to get herself together before talking to her friends.

It was the afternoon now and school had been finished about and hour ago. Hinata looked out the window and saw that there were still some reporters at the front gate.

"Do they ever give up?" Hinata said out loud.

"Not until they get a picture of you."

Hinata let out a little eep and quickly turned around. Standing at her door was her two closest friends, Ino and Sakura.

Hinata started playing with her fingers. "I….well….you see…."

But Hinata never finished her sentence because she was soon engulfed in a giant hug.

"We're so sorry Hinata." Ino mumbled.

"Yeah. We feel so bad about not realizing it."

Hinata could feel tears forming. Most people would be furious with her about keeping such a secret from them, but instead her friends were mad at themselves. She really did have great friends.

"Don't be mad. I didn't want you to know. I'm sorry for keeping something like this from you guys."

"How about we just call it even?" Ino asked.

"Agreed." Hinata, Ino, and Sakura all laughed together.

The trio broke apart.

"So….why weren't you in school today?" Sakura asked.

"I…I'm not ready to face Naruto yet."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and, without Hinata seeing, they smiled at each other.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Shinobi wasn't there today."

"Really?"

Ino nodded. "The only reason they had come back in the first place was to find Mystery and well….they found her."

"So now they left." Sakura added pretending to sound sad.

"Oh…" Hinata was not suspecting that. She thought she would at least see Naruto one more time before he left. But why should that surprise her. He probably never wanted to see her again after the stunt she pulled.

"Now we are all going to miss them so I think we need some way to distract ourselves." Ino declared.

"And what's that?" Sakura asked.

"A girl's favorite pastimes…shopping and talking about guys."

"What do you say Hinata?" Sakura asked the Hyuga.

"I…I don't know."

"Aw come one. You have shut yourself from society for to long. Now lets go have some fun." Ino started pulling Hinata to the door.

"But…what about the paparazzi?" Hinata asked.

Sakura and Ino stopped pulling on Hinata.

"You're right. You can't just walk out there. They will surely attack you." Sakura thought for a second. "Oh I know!" She snapped her fingers. "Lets dress you up in something that they don't suspect to see you in."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"They all suspect you to walk out dressed in your usual baggy clothes but if we put you in some tight fitting, scandalous clothes, they won't think its you."

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh come on Hinata. We will sneak out the back door."

"Than why do I even have to look so different if we are just going to sneak out."

"Because the mall is going to be full of people wanting to take your picture also. Duh."

Hinata sighed. They were right. If she didn't want her picture taken she would have to do what they said. "Alright."

Sakura and Ino squealed. They loved dressing Hinata.

After a few minutes the girls were finished.

Hinata was wearing and black jean miniskirt, a lavender blouse that was backless, and a black bandeau. And to finish the outfit off she was wearing black wedges with purple sparkles on the straps.

Hinata had to admit she really loved the outfit. It was sexy but it still felt like her.

She put on some sunglasses and the trio quietly snuck out the back entrance. Luckily there were no photographers. As soon as they were a safe distance away the girls all laughed.

"Man, I felt like a ninja." Ino joked.

"Pretty soon Hinata will be so ninja that she will be jumping through the trees to get away." Sakura joined in the joke.

"Now come on. We parked just around the corner."

_**At the Mall…**_

The mall was surprisingly packed for a Monday.

"What are all these people here for?" Hinata asked.

Ino shrugged. "There must be some major sale going on. Now come on, I've had my eye on a cute set of purple pumps."

Ino ran off leaving Sakura and Hinata behind. Soon they couldn't find her in the crowd.

"I think we lost her."

"Yeah I think you're right. Come on, lets go this way." Sakura pulled Hinata the opposite direction.

"But what about Ino?"

"She'll be fine."

Sakura kept dragging Hinata through the crowd making her sunglasses fall off.

"Sakura slow down."

But she didn't until finally they were standing in front of a large curtain.

"What's this?" Hinata asked.

"This is our way of saying we believe in you."

But before Hinata could ask what she meant. Sakura shoved something into her hand and than shoved her past the curtain and up a few stairs.

Hinata than heard a bunch of people applauding. She slowly turned around and to her horror saw an audience standing there staring at her.

She than looked down and saw that Sakura had handed her a microphone.

They had set her up.

"GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO MYSTERY!"

Hinata looked over and saw Kiba and the other members of Shinobi in a corner with their instruments. Except, that is, for Naruto. He was nowhere to be scene. But Hinata had no time to worry about that. She had to get off stage NOW.

Hinata ran to the left but was blocked by Sakura. She tried to the right but was blocked by Ino.

She was stuck. Then her worst nightmare came true….the music began to play.

Hinata immediately recognized it as the intro to the song that she had finished the night before. She had no choice. She had to sing.

So Hinata shut her eyes and with a deep breath got ready to let her voice be heard.

_(This is Me by Demi Lovato featuring Joe Jonas)_

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

The more Hinata sang the less nervous she was. She was doing what she loved and it felt amazing. There was no stopping her.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Hinata did not know it but Naruto was watching the whole thing from the back of the audience. As he watched he was amazed. Hinata was singing from her heart and it inspired him to do that same. So even though it wasn't plan. He had to let Hinata know how he felt at that very moment.

_**Naruto: **__You're the voice I hear inside my head_

Hinata looked and saw Naruto singing into his own mic as he walked up onstage.

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, _

She knew that Naruto was singing from his heart just from the look in his eyes. And that meant everything to her because it meant he might not be mad with her after all.

_**Both: **__I gotta find you_

_**Hinata: **__This is real, this is me_

_**Both: **__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_**Hinata: **__This is me_

_**Naruto: **__You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me (this is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_**Both: **__Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

As the song ended the crowd went wild like never before. But the two singers on stage didn't care. All they cared about was the person standing in front of them.

"Hinata…I…." This was it. The moment Hinata was dreading. "I love you."

Naruto didn't wait for a response. He grabbed Hinata by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Hinata was frozen in shock at first but than she soon found herself melting into Naruto's kiss. It was the moment that she had been dreaming off since they were little. She thought she was going to faint but she didn't want the moment to end. So she wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.

It wasn't until the two broke apart that they realized that the crowd was cheering and whistling.

Hinata's face changed to the color of a tomato. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and the two walked off stage. But not before Naruto shouted…

"GIVE IT UP FOR HINATA!"

**Now I think the next chapter is going to be the last. So stay tune for just a little longer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So remember when you were in elementary school and when it was your birthday, YOU were the one that brought in the treats? Well this is kinda of like that but instead of cupcakes, I'm giving you fantastic readers updates on all my stories today because….ITS MY BIRTHDAY! *:)**

**ENJOY**

Naruto pulled Hinata to a small room that was set up to be the green room.

"Hinata I need to talk to you." Hinata stayed quiet. She was curious to see what Naruto was going to say. "First off, you were absolutely amazing out there. I've never seen the crowd respond like that before. They really loved you. And they weren't the only ones." Naruto stopped and took a deep breath. "Hinata, I know that it took me a really long time to figure it out but better late than never. So Hinata Hyuga I just want to tell you that…I love you."

Hinata felt like she was on cloud nine. Naruto had given her so much. He gave her the chance to sing again and he gave her his love. Something she has been hoping for since she was little.

Naruto was pretty sure that Hinata felt the same way about him but he wanted to hear Hinata say those words back.

"Naruto….thank you. Ever since we were kids I have been dreaming of the day that you would finally notice me and maybe just maybe have the same feelings for me as I have for you." Naruto started to smile. "And to hear you say those words means the world to me. And I love you too."

Hinata and Naruto both smiled and than shared another kiss, this one even more full of passion that the last one.

_Cough Cough_

The new couple quickly broke apart.

It was Kakashi standing there. "So you're Mystery?"

Hinata nodded.

Kakashi chuckled. "I never would have guessed. But maybe that was the point. You have a lot of talent Ms. Hyuga and I'm not the only one who has noticed. The record company would like to have you tour with Shinobi as their opening act and than come in to start your own career. What do you say?"

But before Hinata could open her mouth….

"SHE SAYS YES!"

"NO SHE SAYS HELL YES!"

Ino and Sakura come running in after obviously eavesdropping on the conversation.

"But only if you agree to take her two best friends along as well." Ino stood up and put her arm around Hinata.

"That's right. We girls need to stick together." Sakura did the same thing.

Kakashi laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

"Thanks you two…for everything."

All the girls came together in a group hug.

"Hey what about us? We helped to." Kiba and the rest of Shinobi came walking in.

Hinata laughed and went to hug all of the guys.

"All of you are the best." Hinata walked over and wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"So what should we do now? We need to celebrate?" Ino asked.

"Is the crowd still out there?" Hinata asked. Now that she had found her voice she was a whole new person.

"Yeah. Why?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled. "Follow me."

The group walked back on stage and the crowd cheered.

"Hey…what are we doing?" Sakura whispered.

"Going to give the crowd an encore and give you guys a little payback." Hinata handed everyone a mic.

She than walked over to the music engineer. "Can you play this please?" Hinata handed him a flashdrive.

What the others didn't know what that Hinata had spent her day skipping school recording a new song and she thought it was perfect for the moment.

"Just follow along."

Everyone looked panicked as the song began but than they all smiled.

_(We Rock by Various Artists)_

_**Everyone: **__Cause we rock!_

_We rock!_

_We rock on!_

_We rock!_

_We rock on!_

_**Ino: **__Come as you are,_

_You're a superstar!_

_**Ino and Shikamaru: **__The world's in your pocket and you know it._

_**Sakura: **__You can feel that beat,_

_running through your feet._

_**Sakura and Sasuke: **__Heart's racing fast,_

_You're rock and rollin'!_

_**Naruto and Hinata: **__All that you need is the music to take you..._

_to some other place,_

_where you know, you belong!_

_**Everyone:**_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream!_

_We're finding our voice,_

_following our dreams._

_Cause we rock!_

_We rock!_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down._

_The louder we go,_

_well, the better we sound._

_Cause we rock!_

_We rock!_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_**Kiba:**__ We rock!_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_**Kiba:**__ We rock!_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_**Ino and Sakura: **__Finally letting go,_

_loosin' all control._

_**Shino and Sasuke: **__Won't stop ourselves,_

_because we love it!_

_**Ino and Sakura: **__Not afraid to be,_

_everything you see._

_**Kiba and Shikamaru: **__No more hiding out,_

_We're gonna own it!_

_**Naruto and Hinata: **__All that you need is the music to take you..._

_to some other place,_

_where you know, you belong!_

_**Everyone:**_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream!_

_We're finding our voice,_

_following our dreams._

_Cause we rock!_

_We rock!_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down._

_The louder we go,_

_well, the better we sound._

_Cause we rock!_

_We rock!_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_**Hinata: **__Got the music in our souls,_

_**Kiba: **__And it's to sing we want the most!_

_**Everyone: **__(It picks us up when we fall down) ,_

_It turns our world around!_

_(Cause we rock!)_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_**Hinata:**__ Everyday and every night!_

_**Everyone: **__Cause we rock!_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_**Hinata: **__It's all we wanna do in life!_

_**Everyone:**_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream!_

_We're finding our voice,_

_following our dreams._

_Cause we rock!_

_We rock!_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down._

_The louder we go,_

_or the better we sound._

_(We go!)_

_Cause we rock!_

_We rock!_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream!_

_We're finding our voice,_

_following our dreams._

_Cause we rock!_

_We rock!_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down._

_The louder we go,_

_well, the better we sound._

_(Here we go!)_

_Cause we rock!_

_We rock!_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!_

_(We rock,_

_We rock,_

_We rock on!)_

_We rock!_

_(We rock.)_

The song finished and the crowd went wild.

Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata. "You are really something."

"No." Hinata moved in closer. "WE are really something."

The two moved in and let their lips touched once again. They were young and people were going to have their doubts that it was truly love. But they knew, with that kiss, that it was love and they were going to show the world.

BELIEVE IT!

**I feel so sad writing the last chapter of this story. I had so much fun writing it. And you guys have been totally awesome with your reviews. They always make my day. **

**Now I don't like pulling out the birthday card but….we are really close to reaching 200 reviews, so please PLEASE keep the reviews coming. Even if you read this story years from now. **

**xoxoxWendbria**


	22. IMPORTANT NOTICE SEQUEL?

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**SORRY THIS ISN'T ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS IS JUST A NOTICE. **

**I HAVE GOTTEN A LOT OF AWESEOME REVIEWS (THANKS BY THE WAY) AND THERE HAVE BEEN SOME PEOPLE WHO WERE WONDERING IF I WOULD DO A SEQUEL. **

**IF YOU THINK I SHOULD REVIEW OR PM AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**ALSO IT WOULD BE SOME TIME BEFORE I START THE STORY BECAUSE I WANT TO FINISH AT LEAST ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES BEFORE I START YET ANOTHER ONE.**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING,**

**xoxoWendbria**


End file.
